Imagine
by LiLaAir
Summary: Series of one-shots about Bonkai. AU and concon compliant (sort of).
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey guys, it's me again. Yes, I am still alive and still active. I have to apologize for the radio silence but I have been working on something for the past few weeks (it's still not done, shame on me) and I desperately want to share it with you, but I will only do that when it is completely ready. I promise to keep working on Mundane as well. I'll get back to that as soon as my other project is done. This right here, is just another side project that I wanted to do for a while now. I'll be posting drabbles and one-shots of Bonkai in this story, so please check it out every now and then. I hope you'll like what I have come up with. All the love for you guys. See you around.**

 **Beware, English is not my first language.**

Chapter One

It wasn't like she didn't want to see him but it seemed like the odds were really not in her favor when she ran into him again today. For the past three weeks she had constantly met him on the street or at the grocery store. It seemed like he was everywhere.

Their breakup had been civil, in comparison to their relationship at least. Kai Parker and Bonnie Bennett had been two souls with fire and strong views which sometimes didn't get along too well. They used to discuss nonstop, about topics concerning politics, religion or even how to pronounce potato. But they loved each other, like crazy. Bonnie would have never wanted to be with anyone else but him. She'd rather fight all day long with him then be bored with someone else. And if she were honest, she liked their little banters.

Their relationship wasn't all bad either. They had wonderful days, romantic and sweet. They cared deeply for the other and Bonnie thought that she had found the person she wanted to grow old with. What broke them up in the end was their contradicting views on the topic of 'children'. Kai was strictly against having kids and even though they were both young, Kai's determination hurt Bonnie. They started fighting more often about the topic until one day, they agreed that they should take a break. They never gotten back together after that.

That was about 2 years ago. She hadn't seen him once in those two years and in the past three weeks she had seen him thrice. The first time she met him was at the drug store. Bonnie had hugged him with a smile on her face. There wasn't any bad blood between them, so she was genuinely happy to see him. They only chatted shortly because Bonnie was in a rush but it had been a nice thing seeing him.

The second time she ran into him on the streets. She was strolling around, running some errands and he just popped up out of nowhere. They spent like half an hour talking about this and that, not even realizing how much time had passed. It was like they fell right back into their old behavior. Kai had been her partner and best friend, there was never a moment where they wouldn't know what to say to each other. Maybe that had been their downfall. In the end, Kai had to say goodbye because he had a business meeting soon and needed to prepare for it. When he told her goodbye, he pecked her cheek and smiled. There was this tiny squeeze in her stomach, she was vaguely familiar with but she ignored it and move on.

So today marked the third encounter. She had been standing at the baking aisle in the supermarket, trying to decide which cake mix she would use for her grams birthday, when she felt someone standing behind her and whispering in her ear.

"Three time's a charm.", Kai said, scaring her in the process. He stepped around while Bonnie held her hand to her chest.

"Jesus, do you want to kill me?", Bonnie let out breathlessly. Kai only chuckled. He had always enjoyed fooling with her.

"Hello to you too."

Bonnie couldn't help but smile when she saw him. He looked good, she hadn't dared to acknowledge that before. His usual light stubble was a little thicker now. He wore a fashionable suit, a sight that she had always enjoyed even though she only rarely got to see it. He was now leaning against the aisle watching her closely.

"Sure you wanna get into baking? I remember you once burned down the house while trying to make pancakes.", Kai teased as he watched her.

"That was only once.", Bonnie mock-glared at him, "And it is for my grams, so yes I am sure."

"Oh boy, maybe you should change your plan and buy a cake instead? Sheila won't mind, I'm sure."

Kai and her grandmother had always gotten along great. It may have hit her harder than Bonnie when they broke up two years ago.

"I'm doing this, Parker and there is nothing you can do to stop me.", Bonnie said and reached for the chocolate mix. Her hand didn't meet the box thought because Kai had grabbed it with his own.

"Not even with a coffee invitation?", Kai asked while looking down at their entwined hands. He then looked up and locked gazes with her. His grey-blue eyes were boring into hers and he looked so determined. Bonnie felt her knees wobble and her heartbeat rise. The bastard had done it again. Kai had always had this effect on her, that she seemed like she couldn't escape him. He was drawing her into is web once more and before she could fight it, she asked "When?"

Kai grinned his trademark grin that was to die for, and stepped a little closer to her. "How about tomorrow afternoon. Know this little coffeeshop around the corner. They serve the best bagels." Kai's voice was seductive, if intentionally or if he was just as affected by this meeting, Bonnie didn't know.

They agreed on meeting there the next day and Kai gave her another peck on the cheek before leaving her alone. Bonnie stood there like a fool for a few more minutes, trying to regain control of her brain. When she finally did she paid for her stuff, leaving the cake mix where it was, and headed home.

She was now leaning her head on the kitchen island, trying to figure out what she had just done. She had agreed to meet her ex-boyfriend. The one man she would always be hung up on. Why oh, why had she done that?

Some people might think there was nothing wrong with that. They had parted in a good way and they hadn't broken up because they didn't love each other anymore. They were more mature now and maybe that would mean that they had another shot. Unless they didn't.

Bonnie had broken up with her kind-of boyfriend Enzo a while ago. Enzo had assured her he wanted the commitment, but Bonnie needed her space. She needed to focus on herself right now. After the shocking news she had just received she had no time, and no energy, to invest in a new relationship. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to Enzo to involve him in her problems. He would only end up losing her anyways, so why not do it now.

Because Bonnie Bennett was sick. She had gotten the diagnosis a few month ago. Kidney failure, both of them. She was on the transplant list and her chances to actually get one weren't even that bad. But the surgery itself and the tendency of her body to reject foreign organisms made the whole thing risky. Her disease had been discovered pretty late, which only added to the complications. The chances that Bonnie would be around to actually celebrate her grams next birthday weren't that great. And that was the reason she shut everyone out that wasn't essential. She had her dad and her grams, Elena, Caroline and Matt. With some of her old colleagues she kept in touch every now and then but she didn't mind if they didn't write. She had the most important people with her and that was enough.

But now she agreed on letting one particular person back into her life. A person that once meant the world to her. It was risky because she knew that Kai had the ability to become one of the essential people in her life again without even trying. If she wasn't careful she would end up being his girlfriend again within a week. But how could she do that to him? _Him?_ She wasn't even willing to let Enzo feel the pain that would eventually come with her demise, how could she want this for _him_ then?

Despite all her worries, she still ended up on that coffee date. She wanted to cancel but she realized she didn't have a way to contact him and she didn't want to be rude. She would go to the coffee shop, tell him somethings came up and leave right away, at least that was the plan.

When she entered the small place though, she spotted him sitting at a table with two cups of coffee in front of him. He sensed her the minute she entered and waved at her with a breathtaking smile.

"Hello there." He got up while she came closer and kissed her on the cheek, making her redden. "Vanilla Cappuccino with two sugar and a shot of extra cream.", he said and pointed at the cup opposite him.

"You remembered?", Bonnie asked in awe.

"Of course. Do you know how many times you yelled at me for fucking up the order?" Kai chuckled as he sat down again. Bonnie hesitated shortly but went to sit down in front of him.

"Thank you.", Bonnie simply said and knew that with her sitting down, she had sealed her fate.

They talked forever. They laughed, debated like in the good old days, and she felt every single beat of her heart. His company was so pleasant that she didn't want to leave ever again. By the time evening came around, they had exchanged numbers and had set up another meeting in two days. This time, he was taking her out to dinner.

Dinner was a bad idea on so many levels. Bonnie had lost a lot of weight due to anorexia. The disease had done that to her. Being in a restaurant with him and pretending to eat as much as she would need to, so he wouldn't get suspicious. would be torture, if even possible. Not for the first time, she cursed Kai Parker for existing and for making her limp.

She dressed up for the date anyways. She decided for a classic black dress and just a touch of makeup. He had always said that he liked her better without it and for some stupid reason, even though she would never get back with him, she wanted to please him.

And she did. Kai's smile when he picked her up at home was prove enough. They went to the restaurant and ordered something to drink, even though Bonnie didn't order any alcohol. It was the middle of the week and Bonnie said she had important meetings tomorrow, so she couldn't drink. It was only half a lie. She stopped working due to her sickness a few weeks ago. But she did have a meeting with her doctor tomorrow.

Kai accepted that, and she was glad that she averted this obstacle. But when the food came around and Bonnie only ate a few slices, Kai got suspicious.

"Where is the very hungry caterpillar that I remember? You haven't even toughed your food properly. You alright?", Kai asked with honest concern.

 _Shit, he knew._ "Yeah, I'm good. I'm just not that hungry.", Bonnie lied.

"No kidding.", Kai said sarcastically and let his fork drop in the plate. He sighed heavily. "Bonnie, I don't know how long we are going to pretend that I don't notice that something's off with you. I can see you lost weight. You don't drink, you don't eat. What's going on with you?"

Bonnie swallowed. She couldn't tell him the truth. She didn't want him to know. "Nothing. I'm fine.", she said and looked at her plate instead of him.

"Bonnie." Kai's tone was demanding and made her look at him. His expression was hard but his eyes were soft and caring. "Be honest with me. What's wrong with you?"

Bonnie's eyes started to water and she quickly looked away. She had never liked it when he saw her cry. "I'm sick.", Bonnie whispered. "I need a kidney transplant or I won't live to see another year. But the transplant isn't a guarantee that I'll get better. There are risks and I could still die."

There was silence, a kind of silence she had only ever experienced once and that was the day they had broken up. Bonnie didn't dare look at Kai because she didn't want to see the expression on his face. He would be shocked, afraid even and she would be the one telling him it was alright. She couldn't do that, not again. Not with him.

To her surprise Kai got up from his chair and went over to her. He didn't lean down, only extended his hand for her to grab. Bonnie finally looked up at him and saw a warm expression on his face, not what she expected. It irritated her.

Kai's hand remained outstretched. "Come on.", he urged her.

"Where are you taking me?", Bonnie asked still with tears in her eyes.

"Away from here, now let's go."

Bonnie hesitated for another few seconds but then let her hand slide into his and let him lead her outside. He took her to his car and they drove in silence. He didn't give her a clue to where they were headed and she only realized what their destination was when they were already there.

Bonnie turned and looked at Kai in surprise. He only grinned at her and got out of the car. Dumbstruck, Bonnie followed him like a lost puppy. He had taken her to the place they first met. It was a playground for six to ten years old. One day, she, Elena and Caroline had a girl's night out and got pretty drunk. In their foggy minds they had the great idea to have some fun on the playground but they weren't the only ones with that idea. A group of four boys were already there, drinking on the bench.

Bonnie wanted to turn around but Caroline was too exited already and headed straight in their direction. Elena and Caroline instantly fell into conversation with the guys and Bonnie felt uncomfortable. Until she noticed one guy, sitting next to the two guys who were busy flirting with Elena and Caroline.

Usually, all guys attentions were on Caroline and Elena when they were out. Bonnie didn't like the attention and frankly didn't need it. But something about that mysterious dark-haired boy with those steel-eyes made her skin tingle. He only looked at her and smiled. That was the first time Kai Parker's smile had affected Bonnie. When the others kept on drinking and decided to go clubbing together, none of them noticed Bonnie and Kai falling behind and talking. She instantly liked him and he seemed to like her back.

Contrary to her usual behavior she agreed to give him her number and they met a few days later at the exact same spot. This time neither of them was drunk on alcohol but just endorphins. They never left the playground that night and spent hours talking and behaving like little kids on the swings and slights.

Since that night, she hadn't returned to this place. It was like entering a time machine when she set foot on it. Everything seemed to be exactly the same as that night. That might not be good for all the kids in the area but for her it was like heaven. Kai had already gone for the swings and gestured to her to join him. It didn't take him much convincing and they were fooling around on the playground once more.

Bonnie laughed like she hadn't laughed in months. She was so carefree that she forgot, for just one moment, all of her problems. Kai chased her across the place and she could only escape him by giving up. She surrendered at the jungle gym. Kai stopped too and caught his breath. They were both smiling at each other before Bonnie returned to reality.

"Why are you doing this?", she asked in a more serious tone.

"Doing what?", he wanted to know.

"This." Bonnie gestured around the place. "I just told you that I am most likely going to die and your first move is to take me to the place we had our first date and fool around with me like nothing matters."

Kai's expression turned more serious now but his eyes held nothing but care. "Well, you aren't dead just yet, are you?"

That was when he leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. She hadn't seen it coming so she was surprised when it happened. For a few seconds she did nothing and that was her mistake. Because by now Kai was starting to deepen the kiss and there was no way for her to stop him now. Bonnie let him open her mouth easily until she finally kissed him back. Kai moved closer to her and Bonnie wrapped an arm around his neck. It was like riding a bike, the way they fell back into old habits. Kai remembered perfectly how to get her on her toes and how to kiss her properly. That was why she was now holding on to him for dear life, her hand wandering from his neck to his chest. She felt his arms around her waist and back, pulling her flush against his body.

There was no way of telling for her how long they had kept up this kiss because her brain was turned off. But something made it turn back on as she realized what she was doing. _No, this could not be happening_. In that moment, Bonnie pulled away and at the same time pushed Kai's body away from hers.

"No, I …I can't do this.", Bonnie said in a hasty way.

"Bon-", Kai groaned and tried to pull her back into his embrace but Bonnie pushed against his chest.

"No.", she said and took some steps to separate herself from him. She needed the space to think clearly.

She heard him sigh before he turned around to face her. Her back was turned to him and she didn't want to look at him right now.

"You're right this was rushed, maybe we should talk about this before-", Kai started but got interrupted by her.

"There is no need to talk, Kai. Take me home now, please.", she said with finality. She felt that it wasn't enough for him and that he was about to say something else, talk back at her like he always did, but Bonnie didn't give him a chance. " _Now!_ ", she yelled without facing him.

Another sigh reached her ears and Kai was rushing past her, without a second glance, towards the car. Slowly, with her arms wrapped around herself, she followed him and got into the car. Just like on the way they got here, they spent the ride in silence. But this time it felt way more uncomfortable.

 _What had she thought when she agreed to this date?_ _There had been no chance that this wouldn't have turned into something bad. There was no way she wouldn't have mentioned her disease and no way that she wouldn't have ended up in his arms. She had sworn to herself to stay solo, for her sake and every potential partner's sake. For his sake._

When they reached her house, Bonnie was already trying to find the right words to send him off as soft as possible but her thoughts were interrupted by him speaking.

"I know what you're doing, Bon." It was a statement and if felt like he expected her to understand it, which she didn't. She finally faced him again. His eyes were stuck on the steering wheel, his gaze focusing on something far away. When she didn't react to his statement he turned his head and looked at her.

"I won't let you do this, I won't. You're not getting rid of me that easy, Bennett." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Good night, Bon. I had a nice time."

Bonnie blinked a few times, taken aback by the way Kai had reacted to her. If she were honest to herself she would admit that she was touched by it, by the fact that he wouldn't just give up. But she wanted him to give up. She couldn't have him and he wouldn't understand. She had a feeling that this would cost her some more nerves that she really didn't have.

"Goodnight, Kai.", Bonnie simply said and climbed out of his car. She went straight to the door, opened it and closed it behind her instantly. She could hear his car driving away and she closed her eyes because the longing and the hurt she felt for this guy were too present in that moment.

The next day she went to see the doctor. He told her that her condition was worse than he had hoped and that he would do anything in his power to move her up the transplant list. Bonnie was more than down when she got back home. She was trying to figure out how to break the bad news to her family and friends as she walked up to her door.

She abruptly stopped as she realized that Kai was sitting on her doorstep, waiting for her. He smiled brightly at her as he saw her approach.

"Hey there.", he greeted her like nothing ever happened.

"Hi?", Bonnie said hesitantly as she stepped closer to the door and Kai got up so she could open the it. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was in the area and I thought I could come by and see how you were doing."

Bonnie unlocked the door and went inside, leaving the it behind her open for him to follow her. She knew she should just lock him out, tell him to get lost or something, but she couldn't be that rude. He had done nothing wrong last night. She didn't even want him gone but his presence would only make everything harder for her.

"Why?", Bonnie asked not really buying it.

"Why not?", Kai retorted with a grin.

Bonnie had gone to the kitchen and Kai had followed, sitting down on a stool at the kitchen island.

"Nice place you got here.", Kai stated.

"Thanks.", Bonnie simply said, raising an eyebrow at him. _Where the hell was he going with this?_

"Listen, I was thinking.", Kai started. "I get that last night might not have gone the way that you wanted it to go. And I get that you don't want to be involved with me once again. But I am here, because I want to tell you that I am still going to be there for you. As a friend. I want to be your friend, Bonnie, and I hope that you will at least accept that."

His puppy-eyes were stuck on her and he looked adorable as she tried to hold on to any kind of connection with her. Bonnie wondered why he did it because it would only be stressful for both of them. But she couldn't deny the need to have him in her life as well. Over this short amount of time, Kai had stormed right back into her heart, making it impossible for her to live without him again. He was offering her friendship, maybe she could accept that. It would be hard, but not impossible.

"Okay, friends it is.", Bonnie finally agreed and had to fight a grin forming on her face when his expression started to brighten up like he was a five-year-old boy on Christmas morning.

Since that day, Kai and Bonnie spent almost every day together. As friends, that was, but still. He would come around and bring her something to eat. She would call him when she needed some maintenance done in the house or they would meet up and go on a walk. No matter how busy he was, he would always manage to come check how she was doing.

During all these visits, there had been multiple times where she wanted to kiss him. A few times, it almost happened, for example when they were cuddling on the sofa while watching 'Dead Poets Club' together. Over the time, it got increasingly harder to escape him. It seemed inevitable.

But Bonnie managed to have the upper hand and always pulled away before anything could happen. She had to constantly remind herself that she didn't want to drag Kai into all her problems and that he deserved better, but if she was honest to herself, she had already dragged him in.

One day when Kai was making Lasagna for her, they ended up having a flour-fight in the kitchen. Bonnie had thrown some flour in his face because she was mocking him for looking so professional in the kitchen. He had thrown flour back at her, telling her she was only jealous. That was when the fight had started. Kai chased her around the room and in the end, caged her in between the kitchen counter and his body.

They were only inches apart and both breathing heavily. Bonnie's gaze wandered to Kai's lips. She only had to lean in and she would feel his lips on hers. She nearly gave into the urge but quickly leaned back to put some space between them.

"I know what you're doing.", Kai had said.

"What do you mean?", Bonnie innocently said.

"You're trying to push me away but that is not working, Bonster. You're not the only one in this relationship, you know."

"This is not a relationship.", Bonnie stated, not feeling uncomfortable at all in his embrace.

"Sure it is. You just have to stop fighting so damn hard."

Bonnie sighed and looked to the floor. "Kai, you know why I can't." She managed to get out of his hold and walked away from him, facing her back to him.

"That means that you want to.", Kai figured behind her back, making her shake her head.

"That is not the point.", Bonnie said, her voice raised.

"Then tell me what is.", Kai answered in equal volume.

Bonnie turned around in a swift move and looked at him. "Look at me, Kai. I'm only a shell of myself. I am sick, I am dying. There is a 70% chance that I might not be here this time next year. What kind of future do we have when I am going to be feeling like shit in a few weeks and then be gone?", Bonnie yelled with tears in her eyes.

"A future that has a 30% chance that you _will_ still be here this time next year.", was Kai's answer that made Bonnie speechless. Unlike her, Kai still had hope that everything would turn out for the best. He really expected to have a future with her but Bonnie knew better. She was starting to feel worse and the doctor said that it would only get worse. The possible surgery would still be risky, not giving her any hope that in the end she would be better.

Bonnie turned away from him because she felt tears in her eyes. But she also felt Kai approach her. He made her turn back to him as he enveloped her in his arms. Bonnie buried her face in his chest as he held her close and soothed her.

"It's not fair of me. I can't drag you into this.", Bonnie mumbled against his chest.

"Bonnie, I already am. There is no need to protect me, I can handle this."

"No, you can't. You can't." Now Bonnie was sobbing, letting out all of the emotions she had boxed away for weeks now. Kai had to pick her up and place her on the couch, still holding her in his arms. After what felt like an eternity, Bonnie stopped crying. She felt exhausted from her outburst and couldn't even keep her eyes open. Kai asked her if he should carry her to her bedroom and she only nodded. He tucked her in and sat next to her until she fell asleep. When she awoke, Kai was gone. What she hadn't noticed was that he sat next to her for hours longer before he finally left.

In the following days and weeks, Bonnie felt worse and worse. She had days when she couldn't leave the house. Her family was taking care of her to their best abilities and Elena and Caroline came by as often as they could. But Kai was the one that was by her side the most. They would mostly watch movies together or he would try to get her to eat something. His presence alone was helping her forget her pain.

She had stopped trying to stay physically apart from him, at least when hugs and cuddling was concerned. She would snuggle close to him because she needed the body heat to stay warm and because she needed to be close to him, the latter being the driving force.

Kai never tried anything else, he just lent her his shoulder to lean on and watched the movie in silence. He would always leave by the end of the movie but once.

While Bonnie was constantly falling asleep during their movie-nights, Kai had a very stressful day at work one day. He even came to her house in his work-suit which never happened before. But it seemed like he was completely worn out but he insisted that they had their usual routine, even though Bonnie tried to tell him to go home.

That night, Kai had fallen asleep right next to her. Neither of them had noticed that the film was over and only woke up at six in the morning. Kai stayed as long to make her breakfast and then left for work. Bonnie had to admit that it had been nice having him around in the morning but she couldn't let this become a usual.

Their whole dynamic was shaken up on the day Bonnie got a phone call from her doctor in the late evening, telling her that they had a matching kidney for her. The surgery would take place in two days and she should get ready. Bonnie had decided to do the surgery no matter what. If the surgery would be the thing killing her or the disease, it didn't really make a difference. In the morning, she called all the important people in her life and told them she would be operated on the next day. Her father and grams were devastated because they wouldn't be able to make it that fast to Seattle but Bonnie assured them it was alright. Elena and Caroline were willing to leave their work early and spend the rest of the day with her but Bonnie didn't want that. She needed to be alone that night. She agreed to meet them that afternoon in their favorite café. It was hard getting away from them, but they both let her have her will. She hugged both of them goodbye and went back home.

She had only texted Kai the news because she knew he had an important business meeting today and she didn't want to upset him. He hadn't texted back yet and that meant that he was still busy. It was better that way. She didn't know how she was supposed to deal with him.

Bonnie had just entered her house, changing into more comfortable clothes and packing her things for the hospital as someone ringed the doorbell. Bonnie frowned, not too pleased to have to deal with someone right now. She actually, for the first time in her life, hoped it would be some kind of sales rep that she could easily send away. But of course, it was not.

In front of her stood a dashing looking Kai Parker, his expression was caring but also a hint pissed.

"You really think a text saying 'Goona have the surgery tomorrow, doc just called to tell me the news. Want to be alone tonight, please understand' would actually keep me away?", Kai raised an eyebrow, not really expecting an answer from her and stepping inside without looking at her again.

Bonnie sighed. She should be pissed that Kai didn't respect her wishes like the others did but secretly she was glad to see him.

"I guess, I kind of knew that I would need more convincing with you.", Bonnie stated and followed him into the living room.

"No convincing necessary. I'm not going anywhere. You are not going to be alone tonight, capisce?"

Bonnie chuckled and went over to him to hug him. Kai seemed a little surprised by her hug because he had probably expected more reluctance on her part but it seemed like she wanted him to stay. After a few seconds he hugged her back though, leaning his cheek against the top of her head.

Suddenly Bonnie felt a panic rise inside her. The surgery could actually kill her, this could be her last day on earth. The last time she would ever see him or hug him and she didn't like that thought. Even though she had done everything in her power to keep him as far away as possible, the bastard had still managed to make his way into her heart again.

This was exactly what she had tried to prevent. Now, the prospect of dying was 100 times harder for her then it had been a few months before. She would leave someone behind now, she would leave the man that she loved behind.

"I'm scared.", Bonnie finally confessed and she felt him hug her even tighter in response.

"I know. Me too.", Kai said in a low voice.

"I don't want to die.", Bonnie sniffed and tried to fight the tears.

"You're not going to die, you hear me? You're going to live. You'll be okay, I'm sure of it."

"How can you be sure of it?", Bonnie tried to pull away from him but she was weak and Kai held her steady so she was still in his general vicinity but could see his face now.

Kai reached for her face and pulled her in for a kiss. It was not a heated one, it was just a kiss but it was laced with all the unsaid feelings they had for each other. When Kai pulled away he rested his forehead against hers. "Because you have someone to get back to, that's how.", he whispered and Bonnie couldn't hold back her tears.

Kai refused to leave her alone that night. He even offered to drive her to the hospital in the morning. Bonnie thankfully agreed and realized that she had been wrong all this time. She may not be returning to him but contrary to her believes a partner wouldn't have been a burden to her but a support. She realized that having Kai by her side made her feel stronger, more vulnerable in some way, but genuinely stronger. She secretly wished she hadn't pushed him away all these times.

The next morning Bonnie and Kai headed to the hospital. Kai had to promise her not to stay until the surgery was done. In return, she called her grams to tell her to inform Kai instantly when she heard anything about Bonnie's surgery. When Kai was about leave, Bonnie took his hands into hers once more, stopping him.

"Thank you.", Bonnie said because she couldn't say what she really wanted to say.

Kai seemed to understand though. He smiled and said "You're welcome." He kissed the top of her head and left her to prepare for the surgery.

When Bonnie woke up after the surgery, the first thing she saw was her grandmother smiling down at her. Her warm eyes and her smile greeted her back into the land of the living.

"Hello child, it is good to see you up again."

"Grams-", Bonnie managed to say but couldn't get anything else out. She felt tired and hurt and overall bad. But she was alive.

"Shhh, child. Don't talk. You need to rest. The surgery was exhausting but the doctors say that you've done really well. For now, everyone is really happy with the results."

"Hhow long?", Bonnie tried to get out.

"It's been five days now. Your father and I have arrived the night of your surgery.", Sheila smiled, something mischievous in her eyes. "Kai came by every day you know?"

Bonnie's eyes started to shine at the mention of his name. Her grandmother smiled at her knowingly. Even though she hadn't said anything about why Kai and her had contact again, her grandmother was a smart woman and had figured it out herself.

She now patted her head. "Go back to sleep, love. I'll tell your father that you have been up. You need to rest."

Bonnie didn't need to hear that twice. She had never in her life felt this tired. Within seconds she had fallen back asleep.

The next time she opened her eyes was to a rather beautiful sight. Kai was sitting next to her bed, watching her carefully and smiling brightly as he realized she was waking up. The sun was shining brightly and it made him look like an angel in Bonnie's dizzy mind.

"Heeeey.", he softy greeted her and squeezed her hand lightly.

"Hi.", Bonnie said with a voice that seemed way more stable than before.

"How are you feeling?"

Bonnie had to think about that first. She didn't feel as bad as before but she didn't feel good either. "I guess as good as one can feel after a kidney transplantation. Where is everybody?" Bonnie tried to sit up but Kai lightly kept her in place by pushing her shoulders down.

"They are at home, resting. I told them to take a break. Also I wanted to be alone with you for a while.", he explained.

"To do what exactly?", Bonne teased him.

"I don't know. Look at you? Hoping you'd be alright. Worrying. Stuff like that.", he babbled looking away from her.

"You mean stuff that a boyfriend would do?"

That got his attention back. He looked at her in surprise as he tried to understand what she was suggesting. Bonnie had just asked him to be her boyfriend. Indirectly of course but either way he had understood it. They had always had this way of understanding each other.

He then smiled at her and moved a little closer to her. "Only if you want that."

"I want that.", Bonnie whispered and smiled at him.

"You know, the doctor has forbidden me to kiss you. Risk of infection and stuff. But I want you to know, that if I could, I would be kissing you right now.", Kai said while leaning his head to the side. He looked adorable that way.

"I know.", Bonnie said while having trouble keeping her eyes open.

"Go back to sleep, Bon. You need to get well very quick because I don't think that I can take this 'no-kissing' rule forever."

Bonnie chuckled before she drifted off to sleep again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she opened her eyes that morning, the sun shone brightly into her bedroom. She was feeling hot, not only due to the warm weather outside but also due to the warm body that was draped close to her. Kai's arms lay across her chest and his stomach was pressed into her side. He had her cornered and caged. In his sleep, he had managed to roll onto her again.

She used to like waking up to him so close to her. It made her feel safe and cared for because of the protectiveness of the position. But these days were over.

Because she was nearly dying from heat she picked his arm up and placed it to his side, moving away from him a little. Kai stirred and turned, facing the ceiling now. It wouldn't take long and he would try and envelope her in his arms again. She wouldn't let him do that.

Like on cue, he reached out for her blindly and she only hit his hand away. Kai groaned. "Why are you so mean?"

"Because it already feels like 100 degrees in here and you don't need to make me feel even hotter.", Bonnie complained.

All of a sudden, Kai had turned around and was now hovering above her. "I can make you feel even hotter that just that.", he teased and leaned down to kiss her but she pushed him away.

"Stop fooling around."

Kai lay on his back again and chuckled. He leaned over her belly now and kissed it. It was already the size of a melon but she still had two long pregnancy months to go.

"Youre momma is a little grumpy this morning.", Kai talked to the belly and earned a hit with a pillow.

"I'm not grumpy. Try carrying around two baby elephants 24/7. I wanna see you react to that."

"Babe, you know that I would swap positions with you any time if I only could.", he assured her.

"Liar.", Bonnie stated while sitting up and crossing her arms over her chest.

"May I remind you that you were the one wanting to have children." Kai evaded another hit of the pillow, raising his hands in defense. "I'm just saying."

"Stop being so mean to me.", Bonnie whined, trying to get out of bed but Kai reached out for her legs and pulled her back into the bed, making her lie down once more. He went back to hovering above her.

"I would never be mean to you."

Kai leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. Bonnie answered that kiss, reassuring him that she wasn't actually mad at him.

For the last few years, Bonnie and Kai had been through sick and thin. She had needed some time to recover from the surgery but it seemed like her condition was a miracle. For the first six months she was still shaky and had to go to the doctors ever now and then to get a check up. In that time, Kai didn't dare to touch her any more then kissing her or hugging her.

It was when the doctor finally told her that she was going to be okay if she stuck to a healthy diet, that Kai and her finally had sex again. A year and a half into their relationship Kai had proposed and they had gotten married on a warm summer day just like this about a year ago.

Their old issue of dispute had come up shortly after they got married. Bonnie was now in her late twenties and the wish to have children remained just as strong as before. The doctor had assured her that there was nothing to be concerned about. She was still nervous when she told Kai about her wish but he had only watched her and said 'okay'.

And now here they were. Married , pregnant and desperately in love. Bonnie couldn't feel any more happy only when she would finally be able to hold her daughters in her arms.

She smiled at Kai when he pulled away from her.

"What?", he chuckled.

"Nothing, I just love you very much."

Kai smiled and pecked her lips once more. "I love you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey guys, here is another one-shot that just came to me recently. I have been working on and off on a lot of Bonkai stuff that I am just not getting finished. I feel awful not having updated anything in so long but all my ideas turn into pages long stories and then I end up having no time to finish them. But be sure, I am still working on Mundane, too. Just be patient with me. Now, I am giving you a short story that I will separate into two parts. The second part is already done and waiting to be updates soon, so keep your eyes open. Hope you enjoy it and hope the Bonkai family stays as strong as they are. Peace.**

Chapter Two

Holding on- Part I

There is the familiar scratching on the other end of her bedroom door. Bonnie rolls over on her side, back facing the door, rolling her eyes for knowing what will happen next. She quickly closes her eyes when she hears the door getting opened silently even though she didn't allow the intruder to enter.

"Bon?", a deep voice whispers and Bonnie can't stop herself from shivering. "Bon, you up?"

She hears him approach her bedside. Soon he would see, she wasn't really asleep, so she turns her head slightly, so he can hear her clearly.

"What now, Malachai? I am sleeping."

"No, you're really not.", Kai chuckles when he hears her call him by his full name. No one ever does that except her. The other kids in the children's home wouldn't dare call him by his full name. Even though they had no idea about witchcraft, they feared what Kai would do to them if they did. Only Bonnie was brave enough to take none of his bullshit. In the end, she was more than capable to protect herself from the devious Gemini witch.

"Doesn't matter, I am trying to fall asleep, so leave.", Bonnie grumbled and turned her head back.

There was silence in the room and Bonnie felt Kai's intense gaze on her. She wanted to hit him, tell him to stop looking at her like that but she knew that wouldn't do anything. The only way she would get rid of him was if she ignored him and he grew bored of this little game. But that usually didn't happen anymore.

"Bon?", he called out to her again.

"What?" Bonnie turned around in her bed. It was rather big, in comparison to the other kids' beds, but she always that the impression that she was their guardians favorite kid. When Bonnie finally looked at Kai in the dark room, she caught his twinkling eyes and she instantly knew it had been a mistake to turn to him. Those eyes- how often had they gotten her in trouble because they convinced her to do something she initially didn't want to do? How innocent he always looked even though he was the devil in disguise.

Bonnie had known Kai for most her life. After her mother left her when she was only 4 years old, Bonnie lived with her grandmother and father. But her grandmother had suffered a heart attack- when she was only 6- thus being unable to take care of her properly and a few month later, her father died in a car accident. It was like she had been cursed. She spent a few months living with her best friends family but the authorities insisted she had to live with her next of kin- her cousin Lucy. Lucy Bennett, a complete stranger to her, lived in Portland, Oregon and when Bonnie moved in with her, it seemed like everything was going to be fine now. But Lucy was only 22 years old at that point and completely overwhelmed with the responsibility of taking care of a child of only 6 years.

That was when the authorities send her to "Dawning House Children's Home". Her grandmother fought the child protection service every step of the way, knowing fully well how hard it would be for Bonnie to grow up in an institution like this, in more than one way. But she was too sick to take her back in and so she moved to Portland with her, so she could see her granddaughter every once in a while.

The first day at "Dawning House", Bonnie only wanted to cry. The other kids didn't want to leave her alone, asking all sorts of questions about her. When Bonnie finally snapped, she let go a wave of magic that smashed the other kids a few feet away from her. Neither of the kids had understood what had happened- including Bonnie. But this event marked her first magical outburst of her life. It didn't happen again until she was 16 years old but none the less, the event had assured her of the attention of one particular boy. Malachai Parker, 7 years old, dark hair, thin frame, outcast of the group.

Bonnie had witnessed the other kids avoiding Kai and Kai didn't seem to mind that at all. He only ever cared about himself but Bonnie caught him studying her a few times when she wasn't looking. Even back then, his eyes had been captivating, but Bonnie thought it was creepy how he only ever stared and never spoke to her.

When she had settled in and made some acquaintances, Bonnie asked one of the girls she had started to play with what the deal was with Malachai. The girl told her to stay away from him because he was evil. So evil, that his own family didn't want to keep him. They sent him here when he started hurting his sister. Malachai's story intrigued her somehow but she also heard the warning the girl had given her, so she stayed clear of him.

Until he finally approached her. It was a Sunday afternoon and all the other kids were playing football with the guardians. Bonnie wasn't into football much, so she sat on the patio and watched from a far. That was when she heard his voice for the first time.

"You're Bonnie, right?"

Bonnie turned around to see the lanky boy standing a few feet away from her.

"Yes. And you are Malachai?"

A shadow flashed over Kai's features, the very first sign she ever saw that he hated his given name.

"I don't like that name. Just call me like everybody else does. I'm Kai.", he sat down next to her and watched the other kids play. No one said anything else for a while until Kai resumed speaking.

"It's not going to get any easier you know?"

Bonnie turned to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"Your magic. I can see you don't have a lot of experience with it but let me tell you, in the beginning it's going to be very hard.", he spoke matter-of-factly.

"Are you trying to mess with me? There is no such thing as magic.", Bonnie said and waved him off like he was crazy.

Kai sighed. He had hoped that with Bonnie here, he would have someone who might understand him. Not that he necessarily needed a friend, he just wanted a companion for his mischief. But Bonnie was clearly not ready for it. She must have been raised like a mundane since she didn't seem to have heard anything about magic before. Kai stood up and left Bonnie alone again. That talk marked the beginning of their feud. After that, Bonnie and Kai were at each other's throats constantly. The guardians had their problems separating the two and it only got worse the older the two became.

At the age of 13 Kai was diagnosed with sociopathy and Bonnie felt like her initial apathy to the boy had been confirmed with facts. But at that time, Bonnie started to experience weird dreams that forecasted the future. Like the fact that their summer barbeque would be postponed because of an unannounced summer storm. Or the fact that her grams would try and get her out of "Dawning House" once again and fail.

The older she got, the more often she had these dreams. She tried to talk to her grams about it but her old grandmother got more senile every day and only told her that she was a witch. When Bonnie accidentally set half of the living room on fire with her mind, the only one she could go to was Kai.

At first, Kai didn't want to help her. He had developed into a sneaky, mean, spiteful but charming asshole. He told her she had missed her chance of him helping her when she didn't believe him back when they were kids. Bonnie begged him to help her and he finally agreed when she offered to do his kitchen duties for a month.

What Kai had to tell her didn't sound any less crazy then what her grams had said. But he had the advantage of having a semi sane mind, so he showed her. He needed to syphon her magic in order to make her believe but when he let the feathers of his pillow float with his mind, Bonnie knew that it was true.

After that, she was forced to spend more time with Kai. He tried to teach her everything he knew about witches and their powers. Bonnie learned that Kai had been outcast of his coven due to the fact that he was a syphoner. He taught her tricks and spells that he had learned early on in his life. Before his family decided that he was too dangerous be become leader of his coven one day and cast him out. Bonnie felt sorry for him for the first time, because out of all the kids in this institution, Kai had the least reason to be in here. His family was still out there, knowing where he was. They just didn't care. That day, Bonnie hugged Kai for the first time in her life.

The time after that only mad everything more difficult for Bonnie. Somehow she had never realized that Kai had grown into a quit handsome young man. His physique wasn't quite so wimpy anymore-he was more muscular and taller too. His dark hair was a stark contrast to his bright but ice-cold eyes. Eyes, that seemed to fascinate Bonnie more and more.

Even though they still fought like they hated each other, Bonnie couldn't deny the fact that her feelings for him might have shifted. But she would never tell him or even worse act on it.

Now, 11 years after their first meeting, Bonnie was lying in her bed at "Dawning House" in the middle of the night and Malachai Parker was waiting at her bedside.

"What do you want, Kai?", she repeated her question with spite.

Kai cocked his head and Bonnie could make out a cunning smile on his face. "Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

Bonnie groaned in annoyance and turned her back on him again. "You have a perfectly good bed of your own. Why don't you try sleeping in that one and leave me the fuck alone."

There was another short silence and then she felt a weight being lifted onto her mattress.

"But yours is so much softer.", his cooing voice whispered directly into her ear.

A shiver went down Bonnie's spine and she had to close her eyes to keep the memories that were floating through her head away. Strong arms holding her tight, lips placing passionate kisses along her neck.

Bonnie blinked out of her daze and realized that Kai was still waiting for an answer. That bastard. She hated how he was able to manipulate her. She groaned once again. "Fine. But keep your dirty hands to yourself."

"Always.", Kai lied and climbed underneath her blanket. Bonnie made sure she put as much space between them as possible, but the blanket didn't give too much room. She was facing him with her back, but she felt the heat of his body only inches away. When they had settled in, Bonnie closed her eyes to force herself to become tired. But her mind had other plans.

Even though, Kai wasn't touching her, her mind went back to all those time's that he did. His head between her thighs, her hands buried in his hair, him pressing his hand over her mouth when she was being too loud, whispering 'you don't want people to hear us, do you?'.

Of course, she didn't want anyone hearing what they were doing. A few years ago, the institution put an official ban on any kind of personal relationships between the kids. They would be allowed to be friends but nothing more. After a series of unplanned pregnancies, the guardians were to separate the two lovebirds initially and that would mean forever. Bonnie didn't want any of the guardians to know that she was being physically close to Malachai Parker for so many reasons. First, she was embarrassed that in a moment of weakness she had kissed him. Her grams had had another heart attack and she had only heard the news a few minutes before her scheduled magic meeting with Kai. When he realized she wasn't concentrated, he asked what happened and she broke out in tears.

Kai being the sociopath that he is, was completely overwhelmed with her outburst but Bonnie just needed a hug and swung herself at him so that he couldn't escape. He awkwardly patted her back and soothed her. When she finally stopped crying she looked up at him, in his ocean blue eyes that for once weren't void of emotions, and crashed her lips onto his.

It had been a long time coming for her and that was why it felt good to be kissing him. That was also the reason why she didn't shy away when Kai started kissing her back, letting his hands wander underneath her shirt.

Bonnie knew then, where that night would end. She had been dating a few guys from school, but she had never let them touch her. She felt too broken and insecure for it to go any further. But with Kai? She had no idea why she let it happen, maybe she was too emotional to have a real hold over her actions. But she did let it happen and ended up having him devour her and taking her virginity. Later she would argue that it had been a huge mistake, a onetime thing, preparation for when she was really having sex with someone she really cared about. But truthfully, she had given herself to him willingly and she had enjoyed it. Kai's reputation was known through the entire school. He liked to toy with the girls that were too blinded by his good looks and were too easy to convince to give themselves to him. They all hoped to be the one to change him, make him into an honorable guy and have him as a boyfriend but Kai would never let that happen. Even though she was now just like all those other girls now, Bonnie didn't regret what happened. At least not in the deepest parts of her being. On the outside, she hated herself for what happened but only for show.

Second, and that might be the real reason she didn't want people to find out, she didn't want to get separated from him. He was the only other witch she knew and she really grew fond of him over the years. Sometimes she thought she might be in love with him, but she always buried that thought deep in her being.

After their first time, she promised herself that it would never happen again. But he had been too thorough. The memories of his lips haunted her for weeks and she couldn't look at him anymore without feeling heat rise between her thighs. Kai seemed to be unaffected by all of it, but that didn't surprise Bonnie. Kai only used girls for pleasure and didn't care what happened after it.

But when he knocked on her door in the middle of the night one day and kept knocking on her door day after day, Bonnie never denied him her body. It was weird because Kai could never really keep his interest in a girl up for longer than a few weeks, but their little trysts had been happening for a few months now and it didn't seem like Kai would lose his interest any time soon.

Whenever he came into her room though, Bonnie made it her goal to not give in to him again. Their relationship, if one could even call it that, wasn't healthy. Against her better judgement she had started to develop feelings for the little sociopath. Whenever they were together, it was electrifying but for Bonnie it was even more. She felt content and complete whenever he penetrated her. The only time in her everyday life when she did. This development was too dangerous to not be fought by her.

But yet again, Kai had managed to get into her bed. He was a master of convincing her to let him into her bed. It was always the same outcome. Kai would sneak into her room, find a way to get into her bed and even though she would fight it, she would grant him access to her body. One day, this would be her downfall.

Bonnie felt an arm wrapping around her body and felt Kai's chest being pushed into her back. Bonnie smacked his arm and she felt his chest vibrate from a chuckle.

"Oh Bon, why do you always have to fight me? We both know how this will end."

"Not this time.", Bonnie half-heartedly stated but it was hard to be focusing on fighting him when he was busy pressing kisses along her neck. Bonnie's eyes fluttered shut as she allowed herself to enjoy the sensation for just one second.

That hesitation was enough for Kai to start wandering his hands underneath her waistband and Bonnie was too slow to stop him from reaching her womanhood. She hissed as a pleasurable feeling flooded her system. Her hand was wrapped around his wrist, ready to pull it away from her private spot but she froze, memories of pleasure overwhelming her.

"Hmm, always so ready for me.", Kai mumbled into her ear and let his nose run along the side of her face. Kai felt the wetness between her thighs that seemed to be permanent whenever he was around her, but he didn't move his hands any further. "What's it going to be Bon? Will you let me inside you or are you going to kick me out of your bed?"

This was a weird question. Kai had never asked her anything like this. Of course, he had always given her a choice but not vocally. He never forced himself on her, whenever she pushed him away, he would back off, only to be drawn back in by her. Why did he need her to make this active decision now? Was he about to end their little secret affair?

Bonnie abruptly turned around and climbing on top of him and straddling him, thus pinning him down onto the mattress. Kai seemed surprised by her action and tried to stabilize her position as she let her upper body lean over him. She entwined their fingers and looked deep into Kai's confused eyes.

"What do _you_ want, Malachai?", she hissed.

"What are you doing, Bonnie?", Kai tried to wriggle his way out of her grip, but she only held on to his hands tighter, forcing him to look at her.

Bonnie closed her eyes and let her magic run through her body, a technique that Kai had shown her early on. She concentrated her magic to float into her fingertips and into his. Bonnie felt the familiar warmth that followed her willing magic transference and a second later, she felt the heated touch of Kai's hands that gladly took her up on her offer. Bonnie had to suppress a moan. They had accidentally found out that magic sharing was a total libido booster. Her arousal grew into oblivion and she felt Kai's boner rising against her butt cheek.

Suddenly, she pulled her hands out of his and crashed her mouth onto his. Fueled from the magic sharing, they started to heavily kiss and Bonnie's hands made quick work to free him of his shirt. She was still straddling him, so she needed to raise her butt off his lap, so he could get rid of her pajama pants. The cold air against Bonnie's sensitive and wet vagina made Bonnie shiver and as soon as her pants were gone, Bonnie raised her shirt over her head, revealing her bare breasts to him.

Kai leaned up on his forearms to kiss her neck as she was busy pulling down his boxers. She didn't mind getting rid of them fully because she was too ready to feel him inside. So, she pushed him back into the pillow and placed herself over his dick, letting herself glide down on him.

Their collective moan was actually too loud but they both only realized too late. They shared a knowing look that they needed to take better care if they didn't want to get caught and Bonnie started to move her hips so that she could feel another wave of sensation.

Kai's head dropped back into the pillow as he bit his lips to keep from moaning. This position was new for them. Usually, Kai was in charge but now that Bonnie was on top of him, she felt like she had missed out on so much during the last few months.

She raised her hips again only to come crashing down on his dick once more. Kai's expression was glorious and she nearly came only by looking at his euphoric face. But she needed to drag this out as long as she could. She felt the orgasm building inside her, even though she knew it was too fast. But from the way Kai was enjoying himself underneath her, she felt like he wasn't too far off either.

His hands started roaming her body, squeezing her butt cheeks or playing with her nipples. A muffled moan escaped Bonnie as she leaned down to seal his mouth with hers again. While they were kissing, Kai squeezed and pushed her ass so that he would go deeper into her womanhood. It was only a question of seconds before she would release her orgasm.

And then she did. She straightened her position once more and crashed herself down on his rock-solid boner a few more times, feeling his hands on her waist, and let her head fall back. When she hit her high, she let her nails drag along Kai's chest, marking him. A combined groan indicated both their releases and Bonnie felt Kai's seam being released into her.

Bonnie remained in the same position for as long as she regained a normal breathing. Underneath her, Kai seemed to be just as out of breath as her. Finally, when she felt like the world around her had stopped spinning, she looked back down on the boy she had just fucked.

His expression turned confused again as their sex session had been uncharacteristically wanted by Bonnie. To help him understand what had motivated her to this amazing sex session, she leaned down to his face, not releasing his penis just yet, and whispered. "Never try to dump my ass and making it seem like it was my decision ever again, you little piece of shit."

The look in Kai's eyes was one of a deer caught in the flashlights of a car. He hadn't anticipated that she would look right through his shit. If he wanted to end this thing between them, then he had to be man enough to say it to her face. Bonnie wondered if he always dumped the girls this way. That he made them think it was their decision but somehow she couldn't imagine that. Some of the girls seemed too heartbroken after they ended things that Bonnie couldn't imagine Kai had manipulated them into thinking they didn't want this anymore.

The rage Bonnie felt now, over Kai's cowardice, slowly faded and was replaced by the piercing feeling of hurt. She climbed off his lap and disappeared into the bathroom, not caring if someone saw her. She cleaned herself and brought some tissues for Kai as well. When she came back into the room, Kai was still right where she left him. She tossed him the tissues and climbed over him back into the bed. She turned her back to him, not minding to put on some clothes and pulled her knees up, so she could hug herself. She had to fight to keep the tears that were forming in her eyes from falling. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of crying because of him. So she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.

After a while she felt Kai turn behind her. She though that he was trying to get out of bed like he always did but the next moment, she felt a strong arm wrapping around her midsection and pulling her close. Kai nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck and pulled his legs up, so they were perfectly mirroring hers. Now that he was spooning her, Bonnie felt the whole in her heart close a little.

"I'm sorry.", Kai whispered against her neck and another wave of goosebumps followed his words. She had never heard him apologize before, at least not genuinely. But his mumbled apology seemed nothing but honest to her and she reached out for his arm and wrapped it closed around her body.

She knew he wasn't going to stay until the morning, he never did and it was probably better that way but she knew that he was going to wait until she was asleep before he would pick up his clothes and go back to his room. Lucky for him, caught up in his warm embrace, Bonnie drifted off into sleep in no time.

…..

The following days Bonnie seemed to be avoiding Kai. What happened between them that night had confused him deeply. As a sociopath Kai wasn't used to be dealing with intense feelings like this. Frankly, it scared him and because for the first time in his life he felt completely overwhelmed and unsure of what to do, he had every right to stay out of her way. But her? Did his little mind game hurt her so much that she didn't want anything to do with him anymore? Somehow that idea made Kai feel sad and angry at the same time.

So, one day he caught her lazily lying around in the hammock in their garden. It was a Friday afternoon and most of the kids were out with the guardians or with their friends. Bonnie and Kai seemed to be the only one's at home. Bonnie seemed to be relaxing, maybe she was even asleep and Kai took that advantage and snuck up to her. Before he confronted her, he breathed in again to mask his uncommon feelings and climbed into the hammock.

The movement stirred Bonnie awake and she turned to look at Kai with confusion. He was now lying directly next to her, his body pressed into her side in the small hammock. He was lying on his side, while Bonnie was lying on her back. He placed his head in on his hand and smiled at her. "Hey stranger."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and tried to turn away from him. "Go away, Kai."

Her usually spiteful reaction to him felt faltering today and her body language told him, that she really wasn't up for his shit today. Well, he was going to have to make his point quickly then.

"Grumpy much? Is there anything that I have done to deserve your cold shoulder?"

Bonnie turned her head and glared at him before turning away again without a word. Kai didn't understand her problem. She started to piss him off.

"What the hell, Bonnie? Are you still punishing me for that stunt I tried to pull with you? I get it, it was a bad move, but don't you think this is a bit overreacted? If you don't want anything to do with me anymore you should have taken me up on my offer and kicked me out. But you didn't and you called me out on my shit for trying to force you to that decision. So what the hell is it now?"

With her own rage running through her veins, Bonnie turned around and faced him. "You wanna know what my problem is? This is my problem. You don't get to climb in here, pretending to care, being close to me when in the next moment you go banging Davina Claire.", she yelled in his face.

Kai couldn't even understand what she was saying. "Davina Cl-. What? Why would I be banging Davina Claire?"

"Don't try to deny it, Kai. You and me both know that you are not exactly the one-girl-type.", she spit at him.

"Are you even hearing what you're saying? Davina Claire and I had only one encounter and that was when I bought some spare weed from her. What would I want with a girl like Davina? She and I have nothing in common."

"Sure, like Davina is selling weed. Come up with better lies, Kai."

Kai's fury was only growing by the minute. He had to hold himself back to not take Bonnie's shoulders and shake her back into sanity. What the hell was she talking about?

"Bonnie, Davina grows weed for magical purpose. She needed money to go back to New Orleans to help some silly friend of hers, I don't know. I didn't care too much about why she had the stuff I only took the initiative and bought the weed because she was selling it for a ridiculous prize. That was the first and only time I ever talked to Davina Claire."

Bonnie opened her mouth to reply something, but she quickly shot it again as she struggled to believe him. "How can I know you are telling the truth?", she whispered after a while.

"I don't care if you believe me, Bonnie. It's the truth. I have no reason to lie to you. Where did you even hear this stupid thing? Did one of your precious scooby-gang member tell you?"

Bonnie's face hardened once more. "I told you not to call them that. They are my friends."

"Yeah, very good friends who talk bullshit and pick on people.", Kai said and remembered how Elena and Damon used to call him names and laugh at him all the time. Bonnie didn't stop them back then and they both knew that that was a huge mistake.

The bad feeling about her friends past behavior towards Kai resurfaced and she felt dumb for not questioning weather Elena's information were valid or not. She reached out her hand to touch Kai's cheek, but he pushed her hand away midway.

"Don't touch me.", he yelled and Bonnie flinched a little.

"Kai, I-", she tried to apologize but Kai was too furious with her to let her finish.

"Don't even bother. You know, you were mad at me for not being straight forward with you and then you do the same. You're a hypocrite, Bonnie. You could have asked me directly and not ignore me for days. But no, when one of your dumb friends says anything about me, it must be true because they are such good people. The saints of Portland, never wrong about anything. You know what? I don't even know why I am so mad about this. It's not like we are in a relationship or anything. It doesn't matter. Believe what you want about me, I don't care."

Bonnie listened to his rant and didn't know what to say to that. He had yelled himself to calmness again and now the feeling of betrayal and hurt started to overtake him. He felt something form in his eyes and he realized that it was tears. He fought hard for them to not fall.

There was a dead silence between them, while they were still lying in close proximity in the hammock. Bonnie didn't move, afraid she might scare him off. She wanted to explain herself, apologize but she had no idea how to. When Kai spoke again, Bonnie was horrified by his tone. It was full of pain and hurt and she knew that she was the reason for it.

"Why do you hate me so much? I never did anything to deserve that."

Bonnie's heart felt heavy in her chest as she watched Kai's pain-stricken face. She wanted to reach out to him, to make him feel better but they were disturbed.

"Everything okay here?", the voice of Mrs. Flowers, their guardian, emerged from above their heads.

"Peachy.", Kai replied bitchily.

Mrs. Flowers wasn't content with his answer, so she kept on asking. "Bonnie, is Kai bothering you?"

That was the moment Kai decided it was enough. First, he had to listen to Bonnie's bullshit, then he had talked himself into a rage over her stupid friends and now old, annoying Mrs. Flowers was trying to make him the bad guy as always. Man, he would celebrate the day when he was finally able to get out of this place. With another wave of rage, he quickly climbed out of the hammock, not bothering to be careful not to hurt Bonnie on his way out, and stormed off. But not before making sure to bump his shoulder in Mrs. Flowers side while passing her.

"Bonnie, are you alright?", Mrs. Flowers asked when she realized Bonnie's fragile expression. She had no idea that it was out of concern and regret over the things she did to _him_ and not the other way around.

"Kai didn't do anything, I swear. We were just talking.", she tried to avoid any more problems for him because she knew that the guardians here were quick to judge and blame Kai, but this one was totally on her and Mrs. Flowers had to know that.

"You don't have to protect him, dear. You don't owe him that.", Mrs. Flowers tried to convince her to give him up.

"No, you have to believe me. There was nothing happening."

Mrs. Flowers nodded and looked after Kai who just disappeared into the house. She didn't look convinced and when she told Bonnie she was going to go talk to Kai, Bonnie knew this was only going to end in disaster.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 2 Part II

**Author's note: Here comes part two of the Holding on Chapter. Hope you like it. I'm probably needing a little break after this, because I cut my hand nastily today. I can barely type but it's going to be okay. Just need it to be healed before I can write new stuff. This still hurts too much. But until then, enjoy this second part.**

Chapter Two

Holding On- Part II

Kai slammed the door shut behind him and started pacing around his room.

Stupid Bonnie Bennett. Why did he have to go talk to her in the first place? He knew there wouldn't be anything good coming from it. With a quick look out his window, he spotted Mrs. Flowers making her way towards the house. Great, she would be here any minute now.

Kai griped his hair and tried to control his breathing. He was about to snap and he didn't even know why. Usually, whenever he felt like this, it was due to his father making contact and letting him know, yet again, what a disappointment he was and that he was an abomination that could never lead the coven or coexist with people. In his therapy sessions with Professor Shane he could always reconstruct why he had gotten so angry, because his father had a bad habit of triggering Kai's deepest negative emotions about himself.

But Bonnie? Bonnie was just some girl he liked fooling around with. Maybe he even liked being with her, spending time with her. Why had she such power over him? Why was her believing that he was banging stupid Davina Claire something that Kai wanted to clarify? And why for god's fucking sake did his entire chest feel like it was bursting with pain whenever he though of her?

There wasn't even a knock on the door when Mrs. Flowers finally entered Kai's small room. Kai was facing her with his back, but he didn't have to be a witch to know who was entering.

"Don't you knock?", he barked at Mrs. Flowers not bothering to turn around.

"I am at liberty to enter any of your rooms if I deem it fit and you storming off in a rage gives me that permission. I am trying to figure out what happened here.", Mrs. Flowers said in a calm voice. Kai hated this way of talking, like he was a 4-year-old, too dumb to understand basic coherences.

"Nothing happened, so there is no need for you to play Sherlock Holmes. Now get out."

Mrs. Flowers sighed. Another annoying sound the middle-aged woman made that made Kai nuts. "Somehow I don't believe that. Bonnie is looking like she has seen a ghost and you are acting like-" Mrs. Flowers hesitated for a moment.

"Acting like what? A sociopath? Why don't you use the word? It's what I am.", Kai had finally turned around to glare at her. He wanted her gone. For a brief second, he imagined her flying through the wooden door and breaking her neck in the process. She should be glad that he couldn't generate his own magic or otherwise the woman might not be standing here right now.

Another sigh escaped her mouth. "Kai, are you still seeing your therapist?"

Kai chuckled, sounding a little crazy even to his own ears. "I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer. Get out."

"Kai, it's important that you keep seeing your doctor. You need to work with us to get-", Mrs. Flowers started but Kai rudely interrupted her.

"Are you deaf? I want you to leave me the fuck alone! Get out!", he yelled in her face and it seemed like she finally got the hint. The guardians had long given up on him, only a few of them tried to reason with him every now and then. Kai never understood why they chose the worst kind of situations for talks like these. He wouldn't even listen to the freaking Pope when he was in this stage.

"I'll let you calm down. Maybe you want to talk later.", Mrs. Flowers said while leaving the room.

"Doubtful.", Kai stated the obvious and watched the woman close the door behind her.

This entire encounter didn't do much for his overall mind stage. No matter how good he had gotten in controlling himself over the years of working with Professor Shane, sometimes his rage still got the best of him.

He remembered Bonnie being close to him and him yelling in her face. It was only a minor outburst but somehow, he didn't like to imagine her being close when he had a complete meltdown. He wouldn't want to put her to risk like that.

Without a second thought, Kai grabbed his leather jacket and left the house. He didn't know if Professor Shane would be there, but he always told him to come see him, when he needed to. Kai had never taken the Professor up on his offer, knowing that his outbursts were random and mostly didn't last too long, but for the first time, he was concerned that he might hurt someone that didn't deserve it. So, on his way to his old truck, Kai dialed the number of Professor Shane's secretary and started the engine.

…..

"Kai, it's a surprise to see you today. Why don't you sit down, make yourself comfortable."

Professor Shane was sitting behind his desk as usual, when Kai entered the room. He gestured towards the leather seats on the other end of the room and Kai plopped down in his usual pick. He watched the Professor sort some papers before he stood up and made his way around the desk to sit opposite the teenager.

It felt weird being here out of schedule. Kai, like he had suspected, had calmed down on his way over here. When he had entered the office, he was completely calm. Now, he felt stupid for even considering coming here.

"How are you doing today, Kai?", Professor Shane asked when he had taken his seat. It was a stupid question because he knew that something must have happened because otherwise Kai wouldn't be here. Still, Kai tried to stay friendly or at least neutral to the Professor. He was one of the few people in this world that he respected because he had helped him a lot over the years. And he had never judged him for whatever stupid thing he said or did. Atticus Shane was a professional and a good one at that. He was also not too unfamiliar with the supernatural. Kai hadn't intended to talk to him about his supernatural side but somehow Shane had found out on his own and Kai didn't see the point in trying to deny it.

"Okay, I guess." Kai shrugged. It wasn't a total lie. He was feeling better, but Shane looked right through him.

"Really? Is that why you came here on a perfect Friday afternoon like this? To say hello to your good old pal Atticus and then leave again?" Shane had a smirk on his face, which Kai appreciated. The Professor never took himself too seriously and that was part of why he trusted him.

"No, maybe not." Kai looked to the windows on the other side of the room to avoid Shane's gaze. Why again did he think it was a good idea to be talking to him?

"Then why don't you tell me what the reason for this visit is?"

"I-", Kai started but moved around in his seat, not knowing how to start. "I'm not sure. Maybe it's a few things."

"A few things? Is there a way for you to sort those reasons for me, so that I understand?"

Kai only shrugged and looked to the ground. It was uncharacteristic for him to not talk at all without being in one of his moods. Shane also realized it and put away his clipboard, leaning closer to Kai.

"Why don't you start by telling me about the events that led you to come here today? What did you do before you came here?"

"I had a fight with Mrs. Flowers. She tried to get through to me again, but I sent her away.", Kai started talking about the least impressive thing that happened before he came here.

"Okay, was the fight the reason you decided to come here?", Shane asked and Kai knew very well that he already knew the answer to his question. He was just trying to get him to open up.

"No, of course not. I don't care for one second what that woman thinks of me.", Kai scoffed.

"Ah, but there is someone you care about what they think of you. Is that right?", Shane asked provocatively.

Kai's eyes widened. He had told her a little about Bonnie, though he had never mentioned her name. The guardians did check in with the Professor every once in a while and he didn't want to risk his and Bonnie's affair to get to the light of day.

When Kai treated the Professor with silence again, he leaned back in his seat, starting to make assumptions. "Did you talk to you father today?"

"What? No, this has nothing to do with my father.", Kai let his therapist know and he seemed to get where this conversation was heading.

"Alright, I think we're getting closer. Did something happen with you girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend. She's just a girl. And probably not my friend either.", Kai was quick to state. Then he looked at his hands in his lap. "At least I think she doesn't want to be my friend anymore after today."

Shane nodded sympathetically. "Why do think that, Kai?"

Kai shrugged again. He wasn't feeling too comfortable to be talking about these kind of feelings. "Because I yelled at her. I mean, it's not like she hasn't witnessed me in a rage before, but it has never been personal before. Only about other people or her getting on my nerves but today-"

"How do you feel about yelling at her?"

"I feel bad. If I could change my reaction I would, but I can't."

"Why did you yell at her? Was there a particular theme you were fighting about?"

Kai nodded. "Yeah. She avoided me without saying anything. So I went to confront her. Turns out she believed something her friends had told her about me and didn't bother to ask if it were true."

Shane nodded and reached of his clipboard on the coffee table. He wrote some notes down. Kai didn't bother what it was since he would always do it during their sessions. "And why did that make you so emotional?"

Kai looked confused for a second. Why had he been so emotional about Bonnie's behavior? How the hell was he supposed to know? Wasn't that the whole deal? To find out why Bonnie Bennett had such an emotional hold over him that he couldn't even dump her ass when he though the feelings were starting to overwhelm him? To figure out why he had started to feel more like himself ever since he started sleeping with her? Why he felt the need to be close to her at any given time?

When all these questions ran through his mind, Kai felt tears form in his eyes again. "Because she hurt me."

Shane didn't reply anything instantly but let him revel in this realization. Bonnie Bennett had hurt him and that was not an easy thing to do since Kai had build up his walls so high. But somehow Bonnie Bennett was able to hurt him.

"Why does it trigger such an intense reaction when she hurts you? You didn't care about Mrs. Flowers earlier.", Shane asked after a while.

Kai looked at him, he was watching Kai with a pen in his hand as if he was expecting him to tell him something very important. But Kai didn't know what that should be and frankly he was annoyed that Professor Shane apparently already had the answer and wouldn't give it away. What was the point of this if Shane already knew everything? He was starting to get annoyed with the Professor.

"If I knew the answer to that, I wouldn't be here, Professor.", Kai said, not trying to hide his anger.

"Oh, but I think you do. You're a smart kid, Kai. You just have to look inside you and tell me what you feel."

Kai was very aware that the Professor was trying to provoke him by asking him to talk about his feelings like it was nothing. But feelings were the hardest thing for Kai to figure out. Against his better judgement, his annoyance grew.

"You know exactly that I am not good with feelings.", he bit back.

"Well, then you have to try harder. Imagine yourself in the situation. Why did her betrayal hurt you so much, Kai?"

"I don't know."

"What is different about her? Why does she have such an impact on you?", Shane kept shooting questions at him.

"I said I don't know.", Kai hissed.

"Kai, think. You can do better than 'I don't know'. Tell me, why she has such power over you.", Shane demanded in a louder voice.

"Because I care about her!", Kai finally yelled at his therapist.

There was a silence between them, only filled with Kai's harsh breathing. The revelation had surprised him and he was trying to deal with what he just learned about himself. Shane looked satisfied and lay back into his seat, scribbling something down before he put the clipboard away again and started clapping his hands.

"Well done, Kai. I am sorry I had to push you so hard, but I knew that the answer was in you.", Atticus told him with honesty. "Look at how far you've come, Kai. From the disturbed kid that first entered my office and only saw himself as a sociopath to a young adult, who finally cares about someone other than himself. I'm proud of you, son."

Kai appreciated what Shane had said but he was too deep in his thoughts about his feelings for Bonnie, that he couldn't acknowledge that yet. He was in deeper trouble then he had been entering this office a few minutes ago.

"But- what am I supposed to do now?", Kai asked his therapist with desperation. Kai had no memory of caring about anyone, ever. He didn't know what he should do now that he realized that he cared about Bonnie.

"Well, most people try and make up with the person that they had a falling out with. That could be in very different ways. The best way to do that is talking. Make her see your point of view. You said she is aware of your condition, that means it might be easier for her to understand your outburst. You could also talk about the betrayal you felt today. Make her see your point of view. In the end, nothing that I can tell you about what you should do, will be good advice. I don't know her, but you do. You know how to talk to her. And you decide if you want to fix what happened between you today. This time, I really can't tell you what to do in regards off dealing with her. That's your choice to make. All I can offer you, is to be there for you when you go through the process."

This was the most disappointing answer Kai had ever gotten form his therapist. He felt completely overwhelmed and he knew that he had to talk to Shane about that. And he would. That was what he was here for, right? But Shane was right too. Kai had to figure out if he wanted to forgive Bonnie and if he wanted her to forgive him.

….

The cool wind streaming through her open window didn't do much to cool her down. Bonnie was wrapped up in her sheets, trying to find some sleep. The night was clear and warm, though the wind was refreshing, at least physically. But mentally, Bonnie had been wrapped up in her own thoughts for weeks now and she just wished that her mind would finally shut up.

Since the day in the hammock, Kai had barely looked at her. Every time he did, he was looking sad or hurt or he just looked away as soon as she noticed. Bonnie wanted to apologize for making assumptions about him without talking to him first, but Kai kept running away from her. Something was clearly bothering him and Bonnie feared that she had driven him away with her distrust.

Bonnie palmed her face a few times. "Stupid, stupid, stupid.", she whispered to herself. How could she have been so dumb. Elena and the others never liked Kai and they were never silent about it. They used to bully him and Bonnie used to not care about that. But now that she did, she should have questioned what Elena had told her. Even Caroline had done so, but Bonnie was blinded by her feelings. Still, Kai shouldn't have reacted the way that he did. He had things to explain himself.

though Bonnie had been scared of Kai's verbal outburst in the hammock, she understood where he was coming from. She wasn't mad at him for that and all she wanted to do was tell him that. She even understood why Kai tried to dump her the other night. He was probably totally overwhelmed with the situation of being close to someone for the first time.

She missed him. She missed his body next to hers. She missed him teasing her. She missed his touch. She missed his laugh and even his glare. All she had left of him was an expressionless ghost, not willing to talk to her.

Suddenly, she felt anger inside her. How could he be the one to decide they weren't talking anymore. She had at least given him the chance to approach her, while she was busy believing the wrong people. But him? He pretended she didn't even exist, like she wasn't living under the same roof, going to the same school. No, she wouldn't have that anymore.

In one swift move, Bonnie was on her feet and stormed towards her door. She silently opened it and checked if the air was clean. It was already late and everyone else seemed to be in their rooms or asleep. On tiptoes Bonnie went across the hall to Kai's room. She was going to get this sorted out right now.

She silently opened the door to his room and stepped inside, with determination and anger in her stomach. When she had closed the door behind her and turned around, she found Kai lying in his bed, sound asleep. His TV was still running, showing some of the stupid cartoons he liked so much. It was like he had used a spell on her because all her anger had vanished when she had spotted his peaceful state. Now, all she wanted to do was sneak into his bed and join him in his dreams.

Silently, Bonnie moved closer to the bed. She could hear his even breathing now and slowly moved into his bed. Due to the warm air, Kai didn't cover himself with his blanket, so Bonnie was hovering directly over him. The allure of him being so close after such long time was too much for her to handle so she leaned down and stole a sweet kiss before settling down next to him.

Weirdly, Kai didn't wake up from any of that. He moved but his eyes remained closed. The thing that finally did wake him up was the added body heat in close proximity. His breathing started getting heavier and he opened his eyes only to see Bonnie being pressed between him and the wall.

"What the hell, Bonnie?", Kai let out and moved away from her a little. "What are you doing here?", he asked a little calmer as he brushed his hand over his eyes, still half asleep.

Bonnie sat up in bed. "I wanted to talk to you about- well, what happened but then I saw you- I couldn't help myself." Bonnie's voice cracked at the end of the sentence and she had to shut up in order to not fully break apart. After a second, she regained her composure and went on, pouring her heart out to him. "I'm sorry that I snuck up on you like this. I just really needed to tell you how sorry I am for what I did. And to tell you that I'm not mad at you. I get that this situation is confusing to you. I was stupid, and I ruined everything. I just- I can't take this radio silence between us anymore.", Bonnie sighed. "I miss you." The last part was only a whisper and she looked down on her hands.

Kai managed to sit up as well, making sure there was still enough space between the two of them. Bonnie could hear him sigh, not the sound she was expecting to hear. She thought he would be fuming because of her intrusion.

"I miss you, too."

Bonnie looked up instantly to see that Kai was watching her. There was no hint of mockery in his eyes, only honest longing mixed with pain. Bonnie wanted to reach out to touch him, but Kai leaned away, making sure that they wouldn't go back to how things were within a matter of seconds.

"I'm not mad at you, for what you did. I want you to know that. But I also need you to understand why I was keeping my distance from you. It's not because I am still mad at you."

"Then what is it?", Bonnie desperately asked, begging him to finally come clean to her.

Kai sighed again. "You know, you have been part of nearly every waking thought I had the past few months. I even talked about you to my therapist and he is trying to guide me through this situation, but it's still tough. Like you know, feelings aren't exactly my strong suit and you are making me feel all sorts of crazy shit. And that's hard, dealing with them, trust me. But the reason I kept my distance from you is because- I'm scared. We both know what kind of person I am and what I can do. I- I am scared that I'll hurt you. You deserve better than men." There was a pause in which Kai looked at Bonnie with intense eyes. "I really care about you, Bon."

A shiver went down Bonnie's spine as she listened to his confession. Malachai Parker cared about her. And he was scared for her safety. He tried to protect her from himself, so he stayed away. It was a perfectly logical solution but there was only one problem with that. There was nothing logical about emotions.

Bonnie moved closer to him and to her surprise Kai didn't flinch. "I get what you're trying to do. I understand what you're feeling must be confusing and I appreciate you trying to protect me. But all these perfectly thought through reasons are not convincing me to stay away from you."

Kai groaned and turned his head away from her. "That's exactly what Professor Shane said."

"There might be some truth to that then.", Bonnie chuckled. She reached out her hand and turned his head back towards her. "Hey. I don't believe that you will hurt me. You made so much progress over the years and I really think you are more in control of yourself then I am. I trust you, Kai. And I really want to be with you."

Kai shook his head, eyes heavy with hurt. "Even if we wanted to, we could never be together."

"We're here for another year, Kai. We managed to keep our relationship a secret for months now, do you really believe that we couldn't make it through the rest?"

Bonnie's hand cupped his cheek and she started moving her thumb over it. Kai closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. "I can't give you what you deserve. I am messed up. I could never be a normal boyfriend. You deserve an ordinary guy without so much baggage."

"You know what the difference between you and an ordinary guy is, Kai?", Bonnie asked and forced him to look at her. "The difference is, that I don't care about some ordinary guy. I care about you. And I am pretty sure that whatever you can give me, is more than enough."

"But, I-", Kai started but Bonnie pressed her index finger on his lips to shut him up.

"Shhhhh, stop trying to find excuses for why this isn't going to work. I know what I want. Now you have to decide if you are willing to try or not."

Kai's eyes danced over Bonnie's face as he was making up his mind. In the background, the TV was making weird sounds as a comic Spiderman was trying to safe a girl from a fire. Bonnie was anxiously waiting for his answer, her heart beating like crazy.

Kai looked down on the space between them and Bonnie' heart started to hurt as she expected the worst.

"Okay.", Kai whispered and Bonnie though that she might have misheard it.

"What?"

"I said, okay.", Kai repeated a little louder this time and looked at her with fearful eyes. "I want to try this with you, but I need you to know that this isn't going to be easy."

Bonnie felt a bright smile forming on her face and before he could say anything else she was throwing herself at him making him fall back onto the mattress, wrapping her arms around his shoulder. She placed soft kisses all over his face but spared his lips because she wanted to relish in their first kiss as a couple. Kai tried desperately to make her stop, silently laughing from the tickling feeling of her lips all over his face.

The only way he managed to make her stop was when he took her face in his hands and crashed his lips onto hers. It was like fireworks started in Bonnie's mind as she finally welcomed Kai's lips on hers again. She feared her heart might burst out of her chest from the pure joy she was feeling right now and the longer their kiss lasted, the more passionate it got.

It didn't take too long and they were starting to get rid of the stupid clothes that were separating their bodies. Kai turned them over so Bonnie was lying under him and started trailing kisses along her now naked body. Bonnie closed her eyes from the sensation. Oh, how much she had missed his touch.

…..

When Kai's mouth finally reached her womanhood, Bonnie let out a loud moan. Kai's hands dug into her but cheeks as he started eating her out.

Bonnie let her head loll back as waves of pleasure fulfilled her body with happiness. Her arms, that she used to keep her upper body off the mattress, started to feel weaker the closer she got to her release.

"Kai.", Bonnie moaned his name and a sweet grumble reached her ears from between her thighs.

Bonnie managed to steady her body with only one arm as she let her other reach between her legs and let her hand sink into Kai's thick hair which was still a little damp from the shower they had taken together.

This morning had been full of surprises for her. First, he had woken her up with a sweet breakfast in bed before they had decided to take a shower together, which ended in them having sex underneath the warm water.

Totally satisfied, Bonnie had climbed out of the shower and went to their bedroom to get dressed when Kai surprised her with a round two. Bonnie didn't mind at all, so she let him have his fun.

Now, she was moaning his name again, while he was making use of his tongue after giving her two phenomenal orgasms in a row. Bonnie had the feeling that she wouldn't make it out of this bed anytime soon.

"God, Kai.", Bonnie scratched his sculp with her nails and tried to push him closer to her wetness, even though it wasn't possible. Her breathing picked up it's rate and she felt the start of her third orgasm. She cried out his name over and over until she finally came. She let herself drop down into the mattress to regain control over her organism.

She felt Kai move between her legs and then she saw his face hover right over hers with a content smile on it.

"I never get sick of that sound.", Kai said and leaned down to give her a passionate kiss.

"What sound? Me yelling your name in extasy?", Bonnie chuckled when Kai released her lips.

"With the emphasis on yelling.", Kai teased and Bonnie knew exactly what he meant. Being as loud as they wanted during sex wasn't a privilege they had from the beginning of their relationship.

Bonnie reached out to cup Kai's cheek as he was still hovering above her. He turned his face so he could place a soft kiss on the inside of her palm.

"What did I do to deserve such attention this morning?", Bonnie asked with curiosity.

"You don't know?", Kai asked as if it was obvious.

"Well, it's not our anniversary, so-"

"Not exactly but kinda."

Bonnie raised her eyebrows in confusion and so Kai elaborated. "Five years ago, on this date, we first fucked."

Bonnie's face turned serious and she balled her hand into a fist, hitting Kai as hart as she could on the shoulder.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"You know exactly that I don't like it if you call it that way.", Bonnie pouted and Kai chuckled.

"What? Fucking? But babe, that's what we did. The very first time, we fucked and there is no sugarcoating it."

Bonnie had to admit that he had a point. "Okay, I'll give you a pass on that one because you are right. You nearly suffocated me while you were trying to tune down my orgasm.", Bonnie remembered her more than steamy first time.

"In my defense, we couldn't have gotten caught by your loud screams of pleasure.", Kai reasoned.

"Oh, you think I was screaming in pleasure? Maybe it was more out of pain.", Bonnie teased him with a smug smile on her face.

Kai smiled back at her knowingly. "No, that wasn't pain.", he stated cockily and quickly lowered his head in order to playfully bite Bonnie's neck. The feeling of his light bites made Bonnie laugh and she tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp.

When Kai finally ended his torture, Bonnie smiled at him lovingly. "Having our own place really does have its perks.", she claimed and Kai nodded.

"Oh, it sure does.", Kai agreed and captured her lips with his again.

When they parted for air, Kai lay down completely, his body still placed between her legs and his head resting on her naked chest. Bonnie instantly wrapped her legs around Kai's waist in order to keep him right where he was. She let her hands draw designs on his bare back as he let his own wander up and down her sides.

Kai nuzzled into her chest, breathing in her sent and let out a content sigh.

Bonnie's heart missed a beat when she witnessed Kai's calm and content state. There was nothing that made her happier then to see him in this good mood.

"I love you, Malachai Parker.", Bonnie whispered as her hands were massaging his skull. Kai turned his head up so he could see her face. He smiled sweetly at her.

"I love you too, Bonnie Bennett."

Bonnie returned his loving smile before she pulled Kai up into anther kiss.

Yes, she wouldn't get out of this bed for quite a while, but she couldn't imagine any other place she'd rather be right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Note, that this had popped into my head when I wanted to continue writing Mundane but I ended up writing this until the early morning hours. I haven't had a rush like this in a while. I also need to warn you, that this might not be the fluffy Bonkai fic you are expecting. It is rated M for violence, language and smut. I really don't know what has gotten into me but I hope you like it. I intended for this to be consist of two part, but I am not too sure now. There is an idea in my head but I have no idea when I can get back to writing. So, even if I decide not to write a second part, you can read this without being left hanging. So, enough from me. Enjoy.

Soulmates

Part One

-K-

„Shhhh."

Kai pulled his hand over the mouth of whatever girl he was currently penetrating, so she wouldn't give them away. The girl was too drunk on dopamine to care though and she started biting and liking Kai's palm. What was wrong with this girl? Okay, they had been heading towards a majestic climax but did she really want to get caught by the teachers patrolling the hallways of the school?

They weren't supposed to be here. The homecoming dance was in the gym only and everyone had gotten the lecture not to roam around in the school hallways. Apparently, the teachers knew their students well enough to not trust them though, because they were patrolling the hallways anyways.

Kai and the random girl of the night had snuck out of the gym and slammed into a few lockers on their way to the next restroom, so they could really get things going. On their way Kai had told the girl stories about how he was a warlock and that he was from a very powerful family. The girl had seemed to get off on that pretty much so he kept talking. Stupid thing, ever since Harry Potter hit the shops, every girl seemed to be obsessed with the magical world and telling a person you were part of it, even though it had nothing to do with the actual world of Harry Potter, wasn't a total deal breaker but a turn on.

Now, the two of them were pressed against each other on the girls room's wall right next to the door. Kai's throbbing dick was still buried deep inside the stranger's vagina, but he already felt his erection loosening its peak. The prospect of getting exposed by some middle -aged dude, who would probably head back to his office and get off on the picture of them together, kind of turned Kai off so he knew that he wasn't going to get off tonight.

He waited until he didn't hear anyone on the hallway anymore before he pulled his hand away from the girl's mouth and she took it a sign to get back to work. She tried to capture his lips with hers but Kai pulled away and drew himself out of her. She groaned in annoyance at this.

"What are you doing?", she asked and tried to pull him back to her. He was stronger though and pushed her away from him as powerfully as he could without really hurting her. Not that he cared if he hurt her or not, he just didn't want to cause a scene in this very unsafe environment.

"Sorry sweetheart, shop's closed for tonight.", Kai said while pulling his pants that were still laying around his ankles up.

The girl looked offended and crossed her arms over her naked breasts. "It is true what they say then. Kai Parker really is a dick."

He had to smirk at the comment, it was more like a compliment to him than an insult.

"What can I say, baby? It's a gift." Kai had managed to get dressed completely and started to head to the door. He opened it to peak out, seeing that no one was there. He turned around and looked at the girl once more. "Well, this could have been nice but I guess you and I both agree this isn't going to happen again, so- make sure no one catches you on your way out."

And then he stepped out of the restroom and into the hallways of Lincoln Memorial High. He heard something smash against the restroom door from the inside and figured that the girl must have thrown something at his direction, but missed. He didn't care, it wasn't the first time. With one thing she had been right, Kai Parker was a dick and he didn't even try to hide it.

He wasn't even concerned about how the girl felt right now, if she felt used or whatever. No, she had wanted this as much as he did, he had made sure of that. No matter how little he cared about the girls he slept with, he never forced himself on them because it really wasn't fun when they didn't want him the he wanted them.

He only ever stayed with them one night, giving them the feeling that they might have a chance to tame the beast inside him but when he wouldn't text them back the next day, everyone always knew that it had only been a dream. It was always like this. He had only ever slept with one person more than once, but her- she was different.

Kai mad his way back to the gym where all the other desperate, entitled and rich kids of Lincoln Memorial High, private school, lingered. Some of them were clearly kids with abandonment issues, hiding in the corner of the gym not talking to anyone. Kai figured that having rich parents had to have some sort of side effect. You either turned out as a complete loner, socially awkward and nerdy or you'd become the complete opposite. Kai had decided to become the latter and given that he was gifted with an extra advantage to all the desperate kids around him by having his own magic, the choice hadn't really been a choice.

He had to be more confident than his classmates when he knew there was nothing either of them could do to actually affect him. It was like he fulfilled his destiny by becoming Lincoln Highs king. It wasn't even until he met _her_ that he finally though that he had found someone that could reach up to his potential.

Kai's father was a very rich businessman, dealing with stock or whatever alibi job he had told the school he had. In reality, he was the leader of some freakishly old coven that got their fortune by doing illegal business since the 15th century minimum. So, technically he was just as entitled, rich and spoiled as all the other kids in the school. Except he had magic and his coven wanted to sacrifice either his or his twins live in a few years.

"There is our stallion. Welcome back, you lucky man.", Tyler Lockwood greeted him and pulled him into the circle of the people he least hated in this forsaken school. He wouldn't go as far as to calling them all his friends, even though Tyler had proven to him that he really was on his side. He had a secret of his own to keep and when he confided in Kai that he was a werewolf, Kai didn't hold back with his little secret either. Kai trusted Tyler. That was why he let him fuck his little sister Oliva on a regular basis. Tyler was also had a connection to a certain someone, because they came to this school together, from the same sleepy town in Virginia.

Kai let the other's praise him for landing yet another girl and listened to them wonder how there was still a girl left stupid enough to even let him get to second base, but he didn't actively participate on the conversation because he had felt _her_.

He had wondered where she had been all night but now, he could feel her presence. He tried to find her with his eyes and wasn't disappointed when he saw her in this very short black dress. She refused to go all girly with a nice dress and perfect hair but instead she decided to go with the wild, sexy look Kai liked so much. Her dark hair was running over her shoulders in waves and when she turned he could see the dark make-up that made her look like a vamp. Something inside him shuddered and he was suddenly angry that he didn't finish with this girl early in the restroom. Maybe her view would have been easier to bear if he had released some tension.

Her eyes found his for a split second before her attention went back to the guy in front of her. He could swear that he saw a knowing smirk on her lips when she got on her tiptoes and whispered something in the guys ear. Kai nearly saw red but he reminded himself that he was amongst his friends that had no idea about his connection to her.

He followed the pair with his eyes until they disappeared in the crowd adn Kai knew that he would have to punish her for that move later.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-B-

Lincoln Memorial High School in Portland was a place of pretenders and jerks and that was the reason she didn't want to attend this stupid boarding school in the first place. Every entitled bastard that went here belonged in a future prison or the ground so that they wouldn't bother her anymore. But of course she had no say in the matter as her father thought that the daughter of the mayor of Mystic Falls, Virginia, should be getting a better education as the local High Schools could provide.

Portland was chosen because her grandmother had good ties there in the witching community. This way, her family thought they would have the most influence and power over the life their daughter was leading on the other end of the country. Like anyone of them really cared, because if they did, they wouldn't have brought her here of all places, within the borders of the most fucked up coven of all northern America.

When she first arrived here two years ago, she was introduced to Joshua Parker, coven leader and family patriarch to the Gemini Coven and the Parker family. The Geminis were the largest coven on the west coast but they were also the most sicko. Twin merges, power plays and an iron grip from their coven leader made Bonnie stay away from them as far as possible. Only when her obligatory monthly dinner was scheduled, she would go near them.

Only then, and when a certain member of said coven was putting himself in her personal space.

Bonnie Bennett pushed the upcoming feelings back to where they came from as she walked the hallways of Lincoln High. The homecoming dance was really just an excuse for all the students to get high and drunk in front of the swamped and clueless teachers- and of course to get laid.

That was the reason Bonnie hadn't wanted to come in the first place but when her 'friend' Meredith Fell had called, telling her that she would try and hit Kai Parker tonight, something inside Bonnie awoke and she got dressed. When Bonnie said 'friend' she really meant 'girl she used to not do her own homework'. Not that she needed someone to do her homework, she just wasn't interested in the mundane topics they taught at Lincoln High. She was interested in far darker things.

Now, she was looking around the gigantic gym to find the face of the boy, she hated to much. She could feel his presence, like she always could. She blamed that on the fact that they were both witches because she didn't like the alternative. _Soulmates._ Who believed in shit like that anyways.

In the corner of her eyes she saw a dark-haired girl storm out of the gym. She was clutching her bag and shoes to her chest and rushed out without even looking at anyone. Bonnie then realized that Meredith had probably received the Kai Parker treatment of getting high on his dick and then immediately getting dumped. Poor girl, Bonnie thought but she really didn't mean it. It was her own fault if she thought she could tame Kai Parker.

But seeing the girl made Bonnie remember why she came here in the first place. A wave of fury came over her and Bonnie looked around to find the one she was searching for. It didn't take too long to find him because he was always surrounded by a bunch of morons, thinking they could get his attention and becoming a part of his league.

Stefan Salvatore was the crown prince of Lincoln High. He wanted to be king and everyone knew that, but he was yet to accomplish that and Bonnie knew very well that he never would because the current king had skills that Stefan Salvatore could only dream about. That didn't stop him from trying though and therefore Kai hated Stefan more than anyone else in this school. Perfect, Bonnie thought and approached him.

"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in.", Damon Salvatore, Stefan's older and dumber brother that had to reprise his role as a senior this year, said as she stopped in front of Stefan.

"Damon, play nice. We are in the company of a lady.", Stefan said with a smug smile that Bonnie wanted to slap off his stupid face. But she couldn't, she still needed him for her plan.

"Oh, how sweet. But you and I both know that I am just a far away from being a lady as your mentally disabled brother over here.", Bonnie sneered and earned a 'wooow' from the boys surrounding them.

Damon looked pissed off, Stefan looked impressed. She had never had a reason to really talk to either Salvatore before but it seemed like Stefan didn't give that too much thought. Maybe she had given him too much credit when she had branded him the smarter Salvatore.

"Wanna get me a drink, Salvatore?", Bonnie asked boldly and she knew that Stefan got the massage. He nodded and offered his arm, like the gentlemen he pretended to be for his father's sake. Bonnie knew that deep down he was even more ruthless than Damon.

Bonnie rested her arm in Stefan's and let him take her over to the bar. Officially, they were serving only non-alcoholic drinks but the Lockwood boy had access to his father's liquor distribution and had spiked most of the drink with various amounts of alcohol. Sometimes Bonnie wondered if his connection to his father's business had landed Tyler the seat next to Kai but she never really bothered too much about it.

"What can I get you?", Stefan asked and Bonnie had to fight back a sneer. Did this guy really think she wanted him to get her something to drink? Instead of answering, Bonnie pulled on Stefan's collar and dragged him in the direction of the dance floor. She wasn't really looking forward to dance with him but she had felt a certain presence getting more prominent and she knew she needed to act fast if she wanted to punish Kai for what he did.

When she felt his eyes on her she turned around briefly so he could get a good look on her. She had put on the sexy look on purpose because she knew how it affected him. She locked eyes with him over the distance and had to force herself to look away after just a second because he looked dashing. She had started to feel her inner resolve weaken as other instincts in her body told her to head in his direction and jump his bones. But no, he didn't deserve that. He deserved to suffer. So she turned her attention back to the Salvatore boy, who was looking at her expectantly. She knew that she had a certain reputation and she knew that he knew all about it. That was why this was going to be so easy.

She got on her tiptoes and whispered into his ear. "I really don't want to be here right now. Do you want to accompany me somewhere more private?"

She felt Stefan stiffen from the words she had said, and she already knew what he was going to say. It took him only a second to grab her had and drag her towards the exit of the gym. With every step she felt Kai Parker's eyes burning her back. Good, he is supposed to see every second of this.

Stefan dragged her towards the parking lot and opened his white Audi Q7 for her to get into the back seat before he climbed in himself. Bonnie immediately felt disgusted by the vehicle. What an obnoxious way of showing people you thought you were better then them, when there were so much more creative ways to do that. Okay, she forgave Stefan for this one, he couldn't access those other ways because he lacked the magical assistance but still.

"Did you dress up for me tonight, baby?", Stefan's voice whispered in the dark. His breath near her ear tingled a little and goosebumps ran across her spine but not the good kind. She wished she didn't have to do this with him, but how else would Kai believe her? How else would he learn?

"What do you think?" She turned her head and looked at Stefan. He was sitting real close to her but he was making sure not to touch her in any way. Bonnie needed to fight the urge to roll her eyes at him. She already made the first move to ask him to get out of there with her, couldn't Stefan just go for the thing he wanted?

Annoyed from his pussy behavior, Bonnie leaned forward without warning and captured Stefan's lower lip between her teeth, tugging on it and making him moan in reaction to it. That was easy, Bonnie thought to herself and was even more turned off. But she still let him capture her lips with force and she also let him pull her on top of his lap and start trailing kisses down her neck.

Bonnie's dress slit up her thighs as she straddled him and she felt the not so subtle rise of his penis against it. Stefan was obviously one of the fast kind, but not in the good way.

Bonnie ripped his shirt open, making some of the buttons fly around in the car before she forcefully kissed him again, her tongue fighting for entrance to his mouth.

Stefan pulled back to drag her dress over her head and exposing her now nearly naked body. He took a look at her and his lustful expression sickened Bonnie. She was very glad that she had opted with the dress she could wear a bra under. She had considered the backless version she owned because Kai would have freaked out, but right now, she was glad that Stefan didn't get to see all of her.

"Bon, Bon, Bon, I am impressed.", Stefan said while putting kissed on her collarbone. "I never really knew if the rumors are true but now I have the prove right on top of me. You Bonnie Bennett are a naughty girl."

Bonnie froze as she heard him say the last two words. The expression triggered a memory of someone else calling her that in a similar situation like this. The difference was that she had wanted to be in the situation and had enjoyed it back then. Bonnie was stuck for a moment and Stefan took that as an invitation to further explore her body with his greedy hands and mouth. When Bonnie finally snapped out of it, she figured that this was the time to gently or not so gently end her revenge act. She had gotten what she wanted out of him, now it was time to pull the plug.

"I might be naughty, but I am not easy." With the move of her hand, Stefan was knocked out underneath her. His head lulled to the side and Bonnie was finally able to climb of the perves lap. She was quick to put on her dress and climb out of the vehicle. Stefan was probably going to be out until morning, hopefully waking up with a nasty headache. She didn't care. After closing the door to his car, Bonnie headed towards her own one. She was going to head home to her dorm room. There was something she still had to do.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-BK-

When Kai first had seen Bonnie and the guy he hadn't even noticed anything but her. It was only when they were disappearing into the crowd that he realized it had been Stefan freaking Salvatore Bonnie was taking with her.

The fury and rage he felt right then made the lights in the gym flicker for a moment, before he could control himself again. He wasn't going to let her win this little game. She was going to suffer for it. Kai had to force himself to stay put or otherwise he would have run after her and crushed the scull of this idiot, who dared to touch her, with his bare hands. He wouldn't even need any magic.

His mood was more than tense for the rest of the night, which everyone noticed but only Tyler dared to comment on. Tyler was the only one who was allowed to ask him thinks like if he was okay, but it didn't mean that he would get an answer out of him.

After another hour, Kai had enough of pretending and said his goodbyes. Within a matter of minutes, he was at his car and started the engine. He didn't even need to think twice about the location he was going to and so his car rushed through the now nearly vacated streets of Portland.

Why the dorms where this far from the school, Kai had never understood. He was lucky, or unlucky, enough to be able to go home every day since his father's estate was right outside of town but most of the students where living at the dorm. Maybe the school thought remaining some sort of normalcy in the school life would be good for the kids, but it only lead to many students getting in late due to the longer way.

When Kai finally reached his destination, he waited in the car for a moment. He breathed heavily since his rage had returned to him. He was going to crush her for what she dared to do. He looked up the building and found that the lights in her room were on, that meant she was still up. He had had no doubt that she would be here, he could feel the pull towards her getting stronger with every inch he got closer. But now, he even got the confirmation that she was still up.

He was aware that she knew he was here and it didn't bother him. She had nowhere to go and he was certain she knew that he would show up at her doorstep later tonight, otherwise she wouldn't have made sure he saw her and the Salvatore whore.

Finally, Kai jumped out of his car and all but ran up the stairs to Bonnie's room. He gave the house mother a magical knock on the head when she called out to him that he wasn't allowed in the girl's dorm at this hour. She would sleep off whatever got her panties twisted until the morning because Kai couldn't use any unexpected interruptions.

Kai's body knew the way to Bonnie's room like the back of his hand. He had been here too many times before. When he finally arrived at her door, he didn't mind knocking because he knew she knew he was there. He slammed the door open and stepped inside, finding Bonnie on her bed still wearing the short black dress from earlier.

"Finally, took you long enough to get out of that car. What did you do down there? Crying to boyz II men on the radio?", Bonnie teased him and she leaned further into the pillows.

Kai knew she was pushing his buttons, but he didn't care. He slammed the door shut and stormed over to her bed, forcefully grabbing her hair and pulling her up from the bed.

Bonnie screamed in pain from his actions, but he saw red and didn't mind. It wasn't the first time they got physical like this either. If she really wanted him to stop she could have used her magic but since she didn't, Kai continued with his hard approach. His grip wandered from her hair to her neck and he slammed the girl into the next wall, pulling a sound of pain from her vocal cords.

Bonnie whimpered in his choking grip and Kai bit on the inside of his cheek to make himself loosen it a little. He didn't want to kill her, at least not really.

"What did you think you were pulling there tonight, huh?", he hissed in her ear. His voice was low and lacked any trace of empathy. Any other person would have feared for their life but Bonnie knew him better than that. She started to smile. She didn't even fight him.

"Oh, did I hurt your pathetic little ego? Guess what, I am not your possession, Parker. I can do-", now she started to pull his hands away, "whatever the hell I please with whoever the hell I want."

Kai chuckled coldly next to her ear. He had loosened his grip so that his hands were solely resting against her neck now. He expected her to hurt him back every moment now, but Bonnie was still only resting against the cold wall, watching him with equally furious eyes.

"You tried to teach me a lesson? Me?"

"It's about time someone did.", she hissed back and turned her head so she was facing him directly. They were glaring at each other and if anyone saw them and knew how much power they had, they would fear for the survival of the world. They were toxic for each other but they couldn't and wouldn't let each other go. It was their own little game but Bonnie seemed to be wanting to change the rules.

"Massage received.", Kai whispered as he leaned into her ear. She had made her point quite clear tonight. If he was sleeping around, she was. He kind of already knew that but he had never really seen it first hand while he had made sure that she witnessed his achievements on a regular basis. He liked to torture her after all.

Bonnie pushed him off her and he chuckled. "Really? Just like that?" Bonnie knew him better than that. He wouldn't just give in so easily.

"I said massage received, not approved.", Kai explained and now it was Bonnie's turn to rage. She jumped forward and slammed her tiny hands onto his entire body. It didn't hurt really, but she was getting herself into a fury he wouldn't be able to get her out of, at least not tonight. So he grabbed her hands, pushed her back into the wall and pinched them over her head.

"Calm the fuck down, crazy woman.", Kai yelled into her face.

"Let go off me, you bastard. I fucking hate you. I will cut off your dick and slice it in a thousand pieces to sent to every freaking girl you ever fucked.", she yelled in her fury and Kai couldn't help but laugh at her threat. She meant what she said but it sounded too ridiculous. When Bonnie realized he was laughing, she calmed down to the point where she was only glaring at him.

When Kai regained his breathing, he looked at her and smiled. "Are you done?"

"Not in the slightest.", Bonnie said but her words lacked spite, so Kai decided to let go of her. He stepped away from her and headed over to the bed where he let himself plop down. Bonnie didn't look the least bit happy about him making himself comfortable.

"Why do you think you are entitled to do whatever you want while I am bound to be your fucking mistress?", she hissed as she took a step into the room.

Kai deliberately tilted his head at her, knowing that she had a weakness for his more innocent looks. "Oh, I think you know why. It is because you are mine."

Bonnie looked away from him and crossed her arms over her chest. She laughed at his comment but that didn't bother him. "I am not your freaking possession, Malachai."

Kai hummed, trying to direct the conversation into a different direction. "Hm, I like it when you talk dirty to me, Bon."

"Shut the fuck up.", she yelled at him. "I am not yours and I never will be."

"Really?", in a matter of seconds Kai got up from the bed and stood right in front of her. He was crowding her personal space like he always did, his nose almost brushing against hers. "Then tell me why the hell you did what you did tonight? Why the hell did you take Stefan freaking Salvatore with you? You hate him just as much as I do."

"Maybe I don't.", Bonnie straightened her posture to show him he wasn't intimidating her at all.

"Bullshit.", Kai hissed. "It was because you wanted to hurt me. Because you were hurt and you wanted to pay me back. Congrats by the way, you did an excellent job on that. Salvatore is going to have to lose one of his hands for what he did."

"Do whatever you want, Parker. I don't see how _my_ actions tonight are showing dependency on you, but okay."

"Oh, Bon, Bon, Bon.", Kai said while he moved even closer to her and dragged his nose along her jawline. Bonnie gulped visibly, and Kai could tell that she hated herself right now for showing this kind of weakness. He continued to trail his nose along her cheek until his mouth reached her ear. "You using my arch nemesis to pay me back is one thing. But tell me, why didn't you go through with it with him then?"

Bonnie shivered. How the hell could he know that she didn't go further with Stefan than second base?

"What are you talking about?", Bonnie tried to deflect but it didn't work.

"I am no fool, Bonnie. There is no trace of any sexual intercourse on you anywhere. I would know. That means you didn't go through with it and that means you only did it to spite me, meaning that you care about what I do and what I think. Ergo-" he leaned in and brushed his lips against her ear. The last words were whispered in a husky voice. "-you're mine."

Kai wrapped an arm around her waist and Bonnie melted in them. She wanted to fight her reaction to him but she knew it was pointless. Wasn't this what she had wanted to achieve by tonight? Him coming after her, showing her that he was just as affected by her as she was by him?

"I can still smell him on you.", Kai snarled into her ear and Bonnie regained some of her control. This was going to be a fun night after all.

"That was the plan.", she stated and turned her head so she could look him in the eyes. His usually bright grey eyes were nearly all black and filled with unspoken lust. Lust that was reciprocated between her legs.

"I hate it.", Kai growled lowly, a spark of fury added to his gaze. _Yes,_ she thought. _Just the right mixture._

"Then why don't you do something about it?", she whispered.

It didn't take a second before Kai's lips were on hers. Crashing their bodies together felt so relieving. It was what they both had wanted since the moment they felt each other in the school but they had tortured themselves because that was what they did. That was what they were good at and that was why they would keep doing it. Because it was them. They weren't like any other teenage couple, they weren't a couple at all. They were both twisted in so many ways and sometimes it felt like they were made for each other, complementing each other perfectly.

It was when they were like this, furious and lustful and without any boundaries, that they were at their best selves. They could lose each other within each other and it wouldn't even bother any of them. Was it dysfunctional? Hell yeah. But it felt too good to stop it.

Kai had started to unzip her dress and was eagerly pulling it over her head. Then he grabbed her ass cheeks and lifted her up in his arms. Bonnie wrapped her legs around his waist and let him carry her over to her bed. It was weird how much different she felt with him. Earlier with Stefan she had wanted to hide herself from him but right now, all she wanted for Kai was to get rid of this stupid fabric covering her lady parts.

Kai slammed both of them onto the matrass while never letting go of her mouth. She ripped his shirt open like she had done with Stefan mere hours before but this time she enjoyed the fuck out of it. She let her hands roam over his muscular torso until she finally found his belt and started to undo it. Kai was simultaneously trying to get rid of her panties while Bonnie struggled free him off his pants. She murmured a spell against his lips and he was completely naked on top of her.

Kai gripped her head and slammed it into the pillows. "No magic.", he hissed and she nodded in regret. They had both agreed once upon a time that they wouldn't use magic on each other while having sex. They experimented with it but it turned out to be too risky because they both were out of control. But they also agreed that it would be something worth pursuing but only under controlled circumstances, not like tonight. Tonight, was all about the rage and the lust. Tonight, they weren't in control and that could end badly.

Kai seemed to be content with her reaction and finally got rid of the last piece of clothing on her. He unclasped her bra and instantly captured her breast with his mouth. Bonnie moaned loudly because her body was so needy of his touch. Only he could make her feel like this.

A high pitched scream escaped her followed by a laugh, as Kai bit down on her nipple. She loved it when he hurt her like this. The roughness of their intercourses was not comparable to anything either of them had experienced yet. It was like the other was the only one who understood what they really needed.

Finally, Kai let go of her nipple and made his way further down her body. He sucked and bit down on the bundle of nerves between her legs and Bonnie violently tugged on his hair while he did it. They were both moaning and panting even before Kai stopped with his sweet torture and returned to capture her mouth with his.

He entered her folds the next second and slammed into her like a mad man and Bonnie still wanted more. She dragged her nails across his back, drawing blood and Kai groaned in pain and pleasure alike. Their tongues were fighting a war of their own while Bonnie's inner walls clenched around Kai's dick.

Was there ever a better feeling? Had she ever felt more whole then with Kai between her legs? Sometimes her connection to Kai scared her, when she thought about the reason behind it. It couldn't be what she feared it was. It made no sense, they weren't even part of the same coven. Soulmates were created to ensure the surviving of the coven back in the days where witch hunter were killing witches left and right. At least that was what her grandmother had told her when she was small. It made no sense that she felt these things towards Kai. It was probably just some sick fascination, a phase. One that was thankfully going to end when she ran into her real soulmate. Someone she hoped would be just as twisted as Kai was and could do just the things he could to her.

Bonnie was shocked of the turn her thoughts had taken and she soon pushed them away. She was climaxing in his arms as he too was yelling her name in extasy. When she finally felt his warm seed inside her walls, she felt content. Content that she had made him come. Content that she had made her point earlier today. She knew he was going to make her suffer for it for a while but she hoped he had gotten the massage. They weren't a couple, but they held some sort of claim over the other. All she wanted was equal treatment. When he was going to sleep around so was she.

When Kai finally regained his power, he pulled out of her and hover over her. He looked her deep into the eyes but didn't say a word. He didn't need to, she understood. He had accepted her demands, like she had hoped he would.

But he wasn't going to let her have this victory just like that. A shit-eating smile formed on his face and he leaned down to her ear. "This is all your fault.", he whispered before he flipped her on her stomach and pressed her head into the pillow.

Bonnie raised her ass in anticipation and wasn't disappointed when she felt Kai enter her again and ruthlessly plunging into her. Her screams would have been heart within blocks if Kai hadn't cast a silencing spell on her room a few weeks prior.

They tortured each other with sex for the rest of the night. When the light of the rising sun flooded Bonnie's room she had come so many times, she had lost count. Her body was like gum, uncontrollable and sticky. Sticking to Kai's body that was equally exhausted. It was the only when they were drained like this that both of them accepted the closeness of the other in a different way than sexual activity.

Usually, they didn't stay over at the other's place. They weren't a couple like that. But after a marathon like this, when Bonnie was resting her head on Kai's chest and his hands were lost in her hair, Bonnie didn't mind it too much. His slow stroking was making herself sleepy and she cuddled closer to him. The last thing she felt was a blanket being pulled over her naked form and Kai's strong hands resting on her hips, pulling her even closer.

No, they weren't a couple like that. They weren't a couple at all.


End file.
